Llanto silencioso
by yuell-dream
Summary: Edward se fue para proteger a bella. Pero despues de un tiempo el ya no soporta mas estar separado de ella, el problema es que cuando regresa para recuperarla, bella... no tiene idea de quien es el.
1. EL INICIO DE TODO

**Bueno pues esta es una nueva historia les explico: su comienzo es en el día en que bella salta del acantilado, todo antes de que salte pasa exactamente igual que en el libro pero lo que sucede después de que salta bueno… es completamente diferente si quieren saber, las invito a que sigan leyendo**

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

* * *

Llanto silencioso

Y al partir serán estas mis últimas palabras…

Me lancé y borre toda angustia, todo miedo, todo dolor. Estabas frente a mí, me sonreías, estabas conmigo, ese era mi mundo, ese era mi lugar, donde tú estabas yo debía estar.

No me importo nada, todo lo deje atrás, el aire golpeaba pero no dolía, el agua estaba fría pero no quemaba, por que tu estabas.

Siempre fuiste tu, siempre serás tu, ya no hay palabras no hay nada mas, tomaste mi mano y supe que ahí debía yo estar, totalmente diferentes pero aun así ese era mi lugar.

Deje que todo fluyera y me deje llevar, cerré mis ojos y deje de luchar, poco a poco mis músculos se cansaban poco a poco mi energía se agotaba, abrí los ojos, el agua entro a mi cuerpo y comencé a hundirme pero antes aunque sea por unos segundos te vi, de nuevo vi tu hermoso rostro.

Renuncie a todo, no busque otro camino, así tu estarías conmigo y eso valía todo. La oscuridad me abrumo, me envolvió y te deje de ver pero sabia que ahí estabas.

No me arrepiento de lo hice, todo valió la pena, por que por solo unos segundos pude verte de nuevo.

Y al partir serán estas mis últimas palabras: te amo

* * *

**Se que es bastante pequeño pero bueno este es el principio de todo y tenia que mostrárselos primero**

**Me encantaría saber su opinión**

**cuidense**


	2. VISION

**lo siento, se que me tarde pero he estado enferma, y no me han dado muchos animos que diga pero ya estoy mejor y paso a dejarles la continuacion**

**espero sea de su agrado **

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

* * *

**Visión**

"_El error se evita pensando antes de cometerlo, pero cuando ya está hecho lo único que queda es aceptarlo"_

JPOV

ESTUPIDO, IDIOTA

Son las palabras que siempre me repetía, cada vez que la luna se escondía y cada vez que regresaba a su lugar, que mas puedo hacer, cuan mal me puedo mas sentir…. A si mucho MUCHO mas, cada vez que observo la mirada torturada de esme, cada vez que veo el semblante preocupado de Carlisle, cada vez que veo la mirada perdida de emmet, cada vez que soy testigo de como la furia de rosalie azota con algo y… cada vez que observo como mi pequeña alice se aleja de todo en busca de respuestas.

Un error

Eso fue lo que cambio todo

Aunque lanzara ráfagas cual rayos de sol, de tranquilidad de… paz, aunque tratara de enmendar mi error, nada lograba funcionar. Por que yo no tenia perdón, no lo merecía.

En solo 2 segundos destruí la felicidad que todos poseían, en 2 segundos le quite lo mas importaba a mi hermano, en 2 segundos….

NO, tu solo cometiste un error, Edward fue el que tomo su decisión, no puedes culparte de algo que no te corresponde – no era la primera vez que me lo decía, cada vez que me encerraba en mi cabeza era como si alice supiera exactamente que es lo que estaba pensando.

Fue decisión de edward, deja de estar atormentándote – me dijo, y después me dedico una sonrisa, sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, sonrisa que tenia meses sin mostrar signos de felicidad pura.

Asentí, era lo único que podía hacer no podía causarle mas dolor, me volvió a sonreír con una sonrisa vacía y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana como venia haciendo desde hace meses.

Y bien –

Nada –

Arg, me estoy cansado – era notable la frustración que adueñaba a emmet, para darse cuenta no se necesitaba poder sentir la emociones, solo bastaba con ver su cara

IDIOTA

Quien se cree que es para no contestarme –

Rosalie…–

No emmet ya basta, fue su decisión, no es culpa de nosotros, edward fue el que decidió dejar atrás a "forks" – forks significaba "bella" en idioma rosalie, era cosa de todos los días el verla molesta, enojada y frustrada, se sentían demasiado fuertes sus emociones.

ESTUPIDO

Intenta otra vez, esme y Carlisle volverán pronto y se que les daría un respiro tener noticias de el –

Lo are pero no creo que allá cambio alguno –a rastra dientes tomo de nuevo el celular y marco el numero

Nada – frustrada y enojada arrojo el celular al suelo, haciendo que quedara partido en varios pedazos, después salio de la sala seguida de emmet quien le seguía los pasos.

Alice… - la escuche suspirar de nuevo, y no era la primera vez !!!¿Qué le sucedía?¡¡¡

Nada, Jasper no te preocupes – a veces me preguntaba si solo era edward el que podía leer mentes

Y bien que vamos a hacer, ya tenemos 4 meses aquí, y no es que me desagrade pero no estoy seguro de que sea la mejor opción para "empezar otra vez" – dijo emmet mientras entraba de nuevo a la sala

No estoy segura, Carlisle no ha dicho nada aun, pero yo tampoco la considero como la mejor opción, Lousiana es muy húmeda pero no siempre esta nublado – dijo alice dirigiendo su vista hacia emmet

Pero aun así, la decisión es de Carlisle el sabrá que es lo mejor – después de decirlo rosalie se unió a emmet en el sofá.

Hey, hola chicos –

Hola tanya que tal la caza he? – pregunto emmet con poco entusiasmo

Aburrida, debe haber algo mejor que solo zorrillos y venados –

Bueno nadie te retiene aquí sabes – contesto rosalie recelosa, recibiendo una sonrisa fijada por parte de tanya.

Para nadie era un secreto que entre tanya y rosalie existía una cierta tensión no llegaba al odio pero aun así, el ego de las dos era muy alto y que una se sintiera la belleza absoluta, definitivamente no era del agrado de la otra.

Despreocúpate vine a ver si tenían noticias de edward pero como veo que no las tienen me iré – ironía, enfado

Valla, ya era hora – sarcasmo

Tranquila, tus ricitos ya tendrán el espacio suficiente como para revolotear –

No estoy segura, de que sepamos seleccionar a nuestras amistades bien –

Lo mismo digo –

Esta cansado de tener que estar "sintiendo" sus fuertes celos, decidí salir un poco, alejarme de toda emoción por un momento, además ya sabia como terminaría todo al final tanya se marcharía y rosalie no le prestaría mas importancia… claro hasta que se volvieran a encontrar.

Por mucho que sintiera las emociones jamás había sido bueno para demostrarlas, podía hacer que otros reflejaran lo que yo quisiera… si, reflejarlas yo… definitivamente no.

No me gustaba quedarme mucho tiempo a solas con mis hermanos, siempre que lo hacia terminaba reprochándome que yo había sido la razón por la que nos encontráramos en un lugar completamente diferente del que antes estábamos.

El que alice se comportara mas distante desde los últimos meses no hacia nada para ayudarme, imagino que la decepción y el enfado hacia mi por fin lo estaba sintiendo pero no podía percibir nada.

Edward

Edward era el que mas me preocupaba, el siempre había esperado el momento para darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era para bella estar con el pero… el que yo resultara ser el "momento" no era para nada alentador, y como no, si el la estuvo protegiendo de cualquier peligro que se cruzaba y resulta ser que lo mas peligroso estaba justo detrás de el.

La ultima vez que lo había visto, me dejo helado, jamás en mis mas de 100 años de existencia había sentido tantas emociones provenir de una sola persona al mismo tiempo, tristeza, furia, ansiedad, procuración, desesperación pero sobre todo… dolor, tan fuerte que te helaba la sangre, quise decirle "lo siento" pero el simplemente se fue.

Mi mirada se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, así que no puse atención al sonido de la ventana quebrándose, no fue hasta que escuche el grito desgarrado de alice, que reaccione y fui en su búsqueda.

¡BELLAAA! – entre justo en el momento en que los pequeños puños de alice hacían contacto con el vidrio y se convertía en miles de pedazos de cristal

¡Alice! Que sucede que viste – llegue hasta ella y comencé a sacudirla un poco para que se calmara

Bella, bella, bella… no – su voz sonaba desesperada

Alice que viste -

Emmet y rosalie se hallaban completamente inmovibles esperando por una respuesta

Sal… por favor… sal – estaba desgarrada, la voz de alice sonaba dolida, pero ¡¿Por qué?¡

Bella, bella no por que… - se derrumbo en mis brazos, no tenia idea de que podía hacer

Alice…-

Salto… ella… salto –

Alice de que hablas… dios di algo – esta vez era emmet quien preguntaba

Bella por que… oh dios Charlie… Edward – abrió los ojos y se paro de un movimiento – no, no edward

Alice, quieres decirnos que esta pasando – la ansiedad de emmet era demasiada

Bella… ella salto… de un acantilado -

¡QUE! – rosalie y emmet reaccionaron igual

Como se atreve a suicidarse, es que no pensó en charlie y… edward ¿Por qué… bella –

Tengo que ir a forks – dijo una alice decidida pero nerviosa a la vez

¿Qué? No claro que no, alice es peligroso además estas segura de que bella esta mu… estas segura

Si… no lo se… la vi. saltar pero no la vi salir –

Alice tienes que calmarte, concéntrate – alice asintió y su mirada se perdió

No, no veo nada es como si ya no… estu…viera – se le fue perdiendo la voz

Emmet comenzó a moverse nervioso por toda la sala, jamás lo había visto actuar de ese modo, rosalie seguía sin poder moverse, no reaccionaba y alice estaba desesperada, dolida y ansiosa.

Tengo que ir a buscar a Carlisle y a esme – dijo emmet

Me voy, no puedo perder más tiempo –

Alice… - hice un esfuerzo aunque sabia de antemano que no cambiaria nada

Jasper, bella era… es mi amiga tengo que estar segura de lo que vi, tengo que ir –

Bien, pero iré contigo –

NO, tu tienes que ir a buscar a Carlisle con Emmet, rosalie tu por favor quédate aquí cualquier cosa que sepa será mas fácil comunicarme contigo – rosalie asintió, lo que sentía provenir de ella era… ¿alegría?

Alice tomo su celular y comenzó a llamar a las aerolíneas.

En cuanto sepa que es lo que sucedió volveré… lo prometo – se puso de puntitas y me beso, lento y dulce.

Te estaré esperando – alice asistió y se fue, dejando tras de ella una ola de esperanza.

* * *

hasta aqui

ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capitulo asi que no se deseperen

les quiero agradecer a **, susanapo87, Ale **y** a nm barbie**, estas 4 personas que me dejaron reviews, gracias chicas, ustedes hacen que me motive y continue mi historia

por favor dejen todos sus opiniones y comentarios, solo denle clic al boton de letras verdes =)

hasta pronto


	3. CEGUERA

**perdon por la tardanza pero la escuela me tiene esclavizada (enserio) =), espero les guste**

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

* * *

CEGUERA

_"Las lagrimas mas tristes que se derraman sobre una tumba, son las de las palabras que nunca se dijeron"_

APOV

Lo intente, lo juro, lo hice. Pero era como si estuviera conectada con ella. Por mas kilómetros que nos separaran o por mas que tratara de bloquearla continuaba viéndola, claro, solo pequeñas escenas borrosas, difíciles de distinguir, pero ahí seguía, sabia que continuaba viva.

Pero desde hace algunos meses eso había cambiado, de poder ver pequeñas escenas, pase a no ver nada. De un día a otro, bella había desaparecido, era como si la tierra la hubiese tragado. No entendía. Aunque bella regresara a Phoenix, aunque viviera en otro continente, aun entonces yo la vería.

Al pasar los meses imágenes de bella venían y se iban, había momentos en que podía verla en su cuarto durmiendo, pero después nada, todo se volvía negro otra vez.

Pero esta tarde bella había vuelto, eran visiones muy claras, en la primera la había visto salir de su casa, la vi conducir cerca de la playa en la segunda, pero… en la tercera bella se hallaba parada al limite de un acantilado, su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir el viento chocando contra su cuerpo, su semblante era lo mas inquietante se veía decidida pero completamente asustada a la vez, sus manos denotaban los nervios que tenia. Era todo muy confuso y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de sus intenciones…

Bella salto

Me quede helada, inmóvil, bella se había lanzado de un acantilado, se había arrojado al mar, un mar desbocado, furioso.

Espere a que saliera… espere y espere, pero no sucedió y sin previo aviso todo se volvió negro.

Tenia que ver, yo tenia que verla salir, me concentre y me enfoque solo en ella, pero por más que intente,

Bella ya no estaba

Debía llegar a tiempo, tenia que detenerla. Mientras recorría el bosque en el coche de Carlisle le rogaba a dios – aunque no estaba segura de que dirigiera su atención a algo como yo – que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para pararla.

Por más que quisiera mantener la esperanza, por más que tratara de aferrarme a la idea de salvarla, en el momento en que había puesto el pie en el acelerador, aunque se rompiera mi detenido corazón, había comprendido…. Que ya era tarde.

Mas yo debía ir, tenia que tener respuestas, tenía que saber que había pasado. Charlie… el estaría devastado y yo haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo era lo único que podía hacer.

Edward

No podía imaginar la reacción de el si se enteraba, no lo soportaría, lo mataría.

Había llegado a forks pero no estaba segura de a que lugar dirigirme, podría buscarla en cada una de las playas cercanas pero eso me llevaría tiempo y a juzgar por el tiempo que había hecho en el camino, ella ya debía de a ver…saltado.

Deje que mis piernas me guiaran, no podía pensar con claridad, y antes de darme cuenta me hallaba frente a su casa.

Decidí esperar dentro de ella, no estaba segura de que esperar.

No estaba segura de nada.

Mi cabeza me dolía, estaba bloqueada, todo estaba completamente negro, mi mente estaba raramente ciega.

Espere toda la tarde y nadie llego. La incertidumbre me mataba, que se supone que significaba eso… que bella estaba muerta… o ¡QUE!

La situación cada vez me ponía peor, no podía salir a buscar a charlie, no podía permitir que nadie me viese.

Nada no he sabido nada, Charlie no aparece… - trataba de sonar lo mas calmada posible, pero aun por el teléfono, era obvio mi tono.

_Tienes que tranquilizarte alice - _

Carlisle, y si bella realmente esta… muerta – mi voz se cortaba

_Tal vez lo mejor sea, hablar con edw…- _

NO, todavía no debemos decirle nada, y si me equivoque y si ella esta bien –

_Pero, alice dices que no vez nada - _

Lo se, yo tampoco lo entiendo –

_Se cuanto quieres a bella, quédate el tiempo que desees, pero alice recuerda…. – _

Lo se Carlisle, ya lo se – y le corte

El sol comenzaba a salir y nadie daba señales de aparecer, estaba cansada de estar escondida, a si que decidí ir al instituto, tal vez bella había salido del agua, pero aferrada a mi visión no había puesto la atención suficiente, entonces decidió ir a dormir a casa de alguno de sus amigos y charlie se había ido a pescar el fin de semana y no había regresado.

Esperaba tener razón, esperaba estar equivocada en mi visión.

Desde lo alto de los árboles, camuflajeda por las ramas, observaba a los alumnos en sus clases, había visto a Ángela, Jessica y Mike platicar en la cafetería, todo parecía normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero bella no estaba, no había asistido a clases.

El ver a todos actuar de esa manera, hizo crecer mi esperanza tal vez todo estaba bien, tal vez yo estaba equivocada, tal vez bella estaría en estos momentos en su casa… me cercioraría de ello y después me… iría.

Caminaba por el bosque, confundida pero sobre todo esperanzada. Esperaba entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba cerca de la casa de bella, cuando mi vista se nublo y observe atentamente la visión que tenia.

Charlie, sostenía un ramo de tulipanes y caminaba por un claro muy bien cuidado, aferro con fuerza las flores, se inclino y las dejo debajo de… de… una tumba.

Me congele, mis piernas no se movían

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos – _perdóname por no protegerte_ – su voz se apago y se derrumbo frente a la lapida.

Mis piernas no respondían, mis manos se aferraba a un tronco seriamente dañado, lo había visto… el lugar que había visto…

Todo esperanza, toda fe, todo había desaparecido

Bella estaba muerta.

* * *

**en respuesta a un Review, CLARO que aparecera bella, solo que tendran que esperar un poquito, despues entenderar por que.**

**agradesco cada una de sus opiniones y de sus sujerencias, gracias a ustedes puedo mejorar.**

**espero que les alla gustado**

**me encanta que me dejen Reviews, me ayudan mucho, sigan dejando, "solo denle clic al boton con letras verdes" =)**

**hasta pronto**


	4. DESESPERACION

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero aqui les dejo la continuacion:**

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer BLA BLA BLA ya saben lo que quiero decir

* * *

Desesperación

Dos meses, hoy se cumplían dos meses desde que bella murió… o al menos desde que regrese aturdida y desgarrada de forks. Jamás en mis más de 50 años el tiempo se había ido tan lento. Aun aquí sentada frente a la ventana, los minutos parecen eternos.

Fácilmente puedo recordar mi llegada, apenas puse un pie en la casa, jasper corrió a abrazarme y por mi rostro todos entendieron lo que significaba mi regreso.

Todos querían a bella y el que ella muriera nos dolía, no solo por Edward, nosotros también la amábamos, bueno casi todos, a rosalie no pareció darle mucha importancia su muerte, para ella era solo una humana mas.

El debate de todos los días, era si le contábamos a edward o no, rosalie estaba empeñada en hacérselo saber, ella decía que la razón de que edward se hubiera ido, había sido bella y ahora que ya no estaba, no había nada mas que lo alejara. Pero ella no entendía la reacción que podría tener edward.

Nadie lo hacia.

Sabíamos que tarde o temprano se enteraría, pero nos aterraba la forma en que lo tomara, por eso tomamos la decisión de no decirle nada, por el momento. Lo haríamos, pero solo cuando fuera irremediable.

Así que todo mantenía el mismo rumbo, Carlisle tenía su trabajo en el hospital central, esme estaba encargada de la remodelación de un antiguo museo, emmet, rosalie, jasper y yo asistíamos a una pequeña preparatoria recién construida pero que en este momento se hallaba cerrada por reparaciones. Lo que nos dejaba mucho tiempo y ninguna distracción.

Jasper pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín, alejado de la montaña de emociones que siempre teníamos todos. Emmet extrañaba mucho a edward y se la pasaba todo el tiempo tratando de comunicarse con el, rosalie no hacia ningún comentario y se dedicaba a acompañar a su esposo y yo…

Pasaba el tiempo viéndolo pasar, cada minuto, cada segundo era como días para mi, pero no era nada nuevo así siempre había sido y así seria, por la próxima eternidad.

Aunque todos nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación, cada uno se hallaba perdido en su propio mundo, un silencio incomodo nos rodeaba. Yo estaba absorta en las gotas de agua que se arrastraban a lo largo de la ventana, en las gotas que caían de la punta de las hojas de los árboles, en las aves que buscaban refugio de la tormenta, no ponía atención a los movimientos que mi familia hacia, pero el sonido de un gruñido proveniente de emmet capto mi atención. Volví mi rostro hacia el y mi vista se nublo…

¡NOOO! – un grito desgarrador, salio de mi garganta

Alice, alice que sucede, alice – la voz desesperada de alguien me llamaba, pero yo estaba concentrada en mi visión

¡NO! NO NO – mi voz se quebrada – Edward

Y ahí termino mi visión. Todos se hallaban congelados, aterrados a lo que sea que allá visto.

Alice que viste, alice dime que fue lo que viste – era muy extraño escuchar la voz de Carlisle tan tensa, tan ansiosa.

Edward… - no sabia como decírselos, pero debíamos actuar pronto, teníamos que detenerlo – edward decidió que ya no puede mas.

La confusión en todos era notable.

Alice, no te entendemos – dijo jasper

El a decido que no puede permanecer mas tiempo alejado de bella… va a regresar, va a ir a buscarla – ahora todos comprendieron

Pero puede cambiar de parecer – dijo jasper

No, la visión es muy clara, esta muy decidido – lo estaba, estaba segura de que llegaría un momento en que ya no soportaría, edward era muy fuerte, pero aun así…

Debemos detenerlo – la voz de esme sonaba desesperada

Pero no podremos, será mejor que vallamos a su encuentro y estemos cerca de el cuando se entere – hubo un silencio incomodo, las palabras de Carlisle sonaban sabias pero dolidas. Todos entendíamos lo que significaba.

¿Cuando regresara? – la voz de emmet rompió el silencio

Llegara a forks por la tarde, tenemos tiempo de detenerlo cerca de Port Ángeles –

Bien, vamonos –

Esme viajaba en el auto de Carlisle, rosalie, jasper y yo viajábamos en el de emmet.

Una extraña combinación de emociones me llenaba, estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a edward pero me preocupaba lo que pasaría después de nuestro encuentro.

Íbamos a medio camino, edward mantenía su decisión firme, su avión estaba apunto de aterrizar en Seattle, sabíamos que una vez que edward tocara tierra, correría, pero esa no era una desventaja, el era mas rápido que todos nosotros.

¿Donde esta? –

Esta apunto de atravesar Seattle – dije

Los nervios nos invadían, estábamos parados justo en el lugar por el que edward pasaría antes de llegar a forks. Claro que el sabría de ante mano que ahí estábamos pero aun así debíamos ser precavidos.

Prepárense, esta apunto de llegar – todos se tensaron pero asistieron

Mantengan su mente protegida – nos advirtió Carlisle

Todo fue rápido, edward pareció no percatarse de nuestra presencia, por lo que casi choca con emmet y jasper. Yo no podía estar mas feliz de verlo corrí a abrasarlo seguida de esme, edward no parecía reaccionar pero correspondió a nuestro abrazo.

Pero que… - logro formular. Como había extrañado a mi hermano

Cuando me separe de el, fue entonces que lo vi, estaba demacrado, muerto, las ojeras en sus ojos eran azules, su pálida piel estaba deslucida, sus ojos eran de un negro penetrante, oscuro.

Edward… -

Lo se, lo siento se que es todo muy confuso, no tienen idea de cuanto lo lamento, pero ya no puedo, lo intente, pero simplemente es mas grande que yo, tengo que verla… tengo que estar con ella – mi corazón volvió a partirse, escuchar hablar a edward de esa forma, era doloroso.

Edward… hay algo que debes saber – todos volvimos el rostro hacia Carlisle.

Sea lo que sea puede esperar, tengo muchas cosas que decirles pero primero… debo verla –

Edward escucha, bella… - estaba a punto de decírselo, no podía permitirlo, no de esa manera.

¡NOOOO¡ - grite, recibí la atención de todos – no puedes ir a verla en ese estado, primero tienes que alimentarte , tus ojos me dicen que tienes tiempo sin beber nada –

Todos menos edward me veían con expresión confundida.

Pero… - edward no se veía convencido

Tienes mucho tiempo que no la vez, imagina lo que su olor causara en ti y más si no te has alimentado –

Supongo que… tienes razón –

Claro que la tengo – tome su mano – vamos – todos me veían confundidos, pero yo no tenia tiempo para explicaciones, además no sabia que decirles ni siquiera yo entendía por que lo había hecho. Jasper me veía con cara desaprobatoria pero aun así, el y todos los demás nos siguieron. Me recordaba constantemente que mis pensamientos debían estar protegidos.

Comencé a correr tomada de la mano de edward pero el era mas rápido que yo así que lo solté. Ya nos encontrábamos cerca de forks, pero estábamos demasiado adentrados en el bosque como para que alguien nos viera. No había mucho de donde escoger solo ciervos y zorros pero edward pareció conformarse con eso, el era el único que se alimentaba.

Alice… - Carlisle trato de hablar conmigo pero yo me aleje, no tenia explicaciones.

Desde lejos observaba a edward alimentarse, yo solo estaba retrasando la noticia, pero verlo tan ilusionado por ver a bella, tan dolido y demacrado, me superaba, no podía permitir que lo supiera, aun no.

Edward comenzó a alejarse demasiado y eso no me dio buena espina pero antes de que dijera algo, el corrió, demasiado rápido, demasiado desesperado.

Me congele

Tal vez alguno de nosotros no se concentro lo suficiente, tal vez alguien había fallado.

Mire a mi alrededor, todos parecían completamente confundidos excepto una. Rosalie estaba congela por el pánico, aterrada.

¡Rosalie! – grite furiosamente

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella y eso la aterro mas, su mirada se mostraba acongojada, arrepentida.

No perdimos mas tiempo y corrimos tras de edward.

Dios como se sentiría ahora, que haria…

Emmet, jasper y Carlisle tomaron la delantera. Mientras corría, comencé a encontrar conocido el lugar. Estábamos cerca de la casa de bella.

Llegue a un muy pequeño claro, donde emmet y jasper retenían a edward, mientras Carlisle trataba de calmarlo. Edward forcejeaba para soltarse pero esme y rosalie estaban cerca para detenerlo.

Yo solo estaba parada, observando como edward se derrumbada, como todo se rompía.

Sultenme – rugía edward

Edward – esme trato de razonar con el – cálmate – pero edward gruño, comenzó a gritar y gruñir, desesperado, fuera de si.

En medio de tantos gritos, el sonido de un corazón latiendo envuelto en un aroma familiar, llamaron la atención de todos.

En especial la de uno…

* * *

**uy, uy ya enpieza lo bueno jajajaja, no enserio ya comiensa la trama de la historia**

**espero les aya gustado **

**chicas les agradesco por tomarse su tiempo y dejarme reviews. deberas muchas gracias. son ustedes las que me motivan. **

**cuidense**

**hasta pronto**


	5. EMOCIONES

**holaaa chicas, por fin pude pasar a dejarles la continuacion, espero les guste**

**DECLARACION:**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

* * *

Emociones

"_Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi canción te seguirá cantando con su corazón vivo"_

EPOV

Mil emociones se adueñaban de mi cuerpo. Tan solo hace unas horas me hallaba determinado a regresar y aunque me odiaba a mi mismo por quitarle a bella, la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, pero yo había llegado a mi limite, no podía soportar mas. Todo era insignificante. Mi propia existencia era insignificante. El mundo entero era insignificante, si ella no estaba.

Mis ojos la buscaban entre la común oscuridad que me inundaba, mis manos trataban de encontrar las suyas, mi cuerpo entero suplicaba por acercarse a ella. Pero NO, no debía interponerme ¿Qué era mi dolor, después de todo, en comparación con su felicidad? Ella debería ser capaz de sonreír, libre de cualquier tipo de miedo o peligro. Ella merecía algo mejor que yo.

Pero yo era demasiado egoísta.

Quería estar con ella, quería sentirla cerca, volver a tocar sus manos, su cara… sus labios.

Yo debía estar con ella.

Así que impulsado por mis deseos, me encamine en un viaje, en busca del regreso a mi propio paraíso, dejando atrás cualquier lamento.

Yo lo había intentado, eso debía valer algo ¿no?

Apenas puse un pie lejos de la muchedumbre, me dispuse a correr, corrí como nuca lo había hecho, estaba ansioso, emocionado. No esperaba que bella me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, lo mas seguro es que debiera suplicar por ser escuchado,

Y no me importaría, lo haría con mucho gusto.

Cegado por mi deseo de verla, el estar enfocado en volver a estar cerca de ella, silenciaba mi mente, cualquier pensamiento era bloqueado, nada era más importante. Por eso me sorprendió ver a mi familia esperándome. Supuse que alice los había informado de mi decisión apenas la había visto, pero por sus rostros, no estaba seguro de lo que opinaban.

No preste atención al silencio de sus mentes, ignore las miradas serias y llenas de lastima, talvez mi apariencia demacrada les sorprendía. Pero el hecho de que esme y alice me abrazaran con tal afán, me inquietaba, era como si quisieran protegerme de algo, ese abrazo se sentía como el de una madre que intenta demostrarle a su hijo el apoyo que le tiene. Algo andaba mal.

Algo me ocultaban.

Intente preguntarles pero evadían cualquier pregunta, además no estaba seguro de querer seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Carlisle pareció querer decirme algo, pero alice lo interrumpió, "no puedes ir a verla en es estado. Primero tienes que alimentarte, tus ojos me dicen que tienes tiempo sin beber nada" fue lo que dijo, dude, había algo que no encajaba, la mirada que me daban, el recibimiento que me habían dado, nada parecía ser normal. Aun así mis ansias de verla eran demasiadas, no quería aplazarlo más.

Pero alice insistía en que cazar primero era lo mejor, me había sensibilizado a su aroma pero ahora había pasado mas de medio año lejos de ella – me dolió recordar el tiempo que había permanecido separado de bella – quien sabe lo que podría causarme estar cerca de su sangre de nuevo.

Una ves que accedí, alice me llevo en busca de algo de lo cual alimentarme. Todos mantenían en blanco su mente, pero una comenzó a abrirse. Rosalie.

Comenzó a recordar momentos que habían compartido en mi ausencia, ver las expresiones de esme, carlisle, emmet, alice… me calaba hondo. Tendría que buscar la forma de pedirles perdón, las palabras no serian suficientes.

Pero entonces los pensamientos de rosalie comenzaron a tomar un rumbo diferente, se tornaron llenos de rabia envueltos en una clase de desprecio, dirigí mi vista hacia ella – no se percato – estaba completamente domada por el enojo. Reproducía miles de imágenes en segundos, "alice saliendo corriendo por una puerta" "emmet pegado a un teléfono" "esme y carlisle entrando a una habitación" por sus rostros podría decir que a todos ellos les angustiaba algo. Pero que era. Tal vez el motivo era yo. Debí de haber mantenido más comunicación con ellos. No debí de haberme encerrado en mi propia locura, sin pensar en ellos primero.

Pero aun así, nadie se hubiera sentido más feliz si yo hubiera estado allí.

Dolía ser testigo de todo lo que habían pasado por mi ausencia. Aun así no entendía el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Algo me ocultaba, había algo que rosalie quería decirme. Pero por que simplemente no lo hacia y ya. Continuaron reproduciéndose las imágenes, hasta que se detuvo en una…

Me cuerpo se helo por completo, el espacio se había congelado, era como si el tiempo se hubiera terminado; como si el universo se hubiese parado.

No me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo se había movido y que estaba corriendo, tenía que encontrarla, debía saber que ella estaba bien, tenía que probar que el chiste sin gracia de rosalie estaba equivocado.

Dos brazos se aferraron a mi cuerpo y detuvieron mi camino.

¡¡¿Que significaba esto?!! Rosalie había hecho un chiste malo y ahora ¿trataban de arreglarlo?

A menos… que no fuera ningún chiste, que todo fuera cierto, que la escena que vi fuera horrorosamente real.

NO

Ella no podía estar muerta, no, no debía.

Mis ansias por saber la verdad crecieron, pero… es que yo ya sabía la verdad. Todas esas miradas, ese raro silencio mental, aquel extraño abrazo, todo se unía.

Bella estaba muerta.

Mi conciencia se derrumbo, mí mas terrible pesadilla se había vuelto real. Yo no podía estar aquí, yo debía estar con ella.

Quería correr, buscar la manera de unirme a ella, pero varios brazos me hacían imposible moverme. Era mi familia, pero eso no me detendría, fácilmente los apartaría y entonces me dedicaría a encontrar la manera de seguirla. Y nadie me detendría.

Me prepare, estaba apunto de abrirme camino…

Pero entonces, el sonido de un corazón galopando, me distrajo…

El viento soplo y un monto de aromas diferentes me llenaron.

Pero uno lo cambio todo.

El olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete, como una efectiva cachetada. El aroma a sangre saturó cada partícula de aire. Mi garganta estalló en llamas.

Pero yo conocía esa sensación…

Solo una persona era dueña de un olor como ese…

Ese aroma solo le pertenecía a alguien…

* * *

**No estaba segura de este capitulo, pero aun asi me anime a ponerlo, espero les aya gustado. **

**Me interesan todas sus opinion, de verdad les agradeceria que me las hisieran saber.**

**GRACIAS, muchas gracias a todas las chicas que toman un momento de su tiempo para dejarme reviews, deberas muchas gracias**

**Bueno cuidense **

**HASTA PRONTO**


	6. SORPRESA

**IMPORTANTE: se que muchas estarán esperando que sea edward o bella los que les cuenten lo que esta sucediendo, pero entiendan es necesario que vean este capitulo desde el punto de vista de alice. Pero créanme que los demás capítulos serán contados por edward o bella.**

**Ahora si disfruten**

**DECLARACION: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son posesión de su autora y creadora.

* * *

Sorpresa

APOV

Inmutados y estáticos eran solo algunas palabras que describían como nos encontrábamos todos en este momento.

Gire mi vista hacia mi familia tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en su rostro. Pero nada. Todos estaban incluso más congelados que yo.

El galopar era acelerado y cada vez se escucha mas cerca. El aroma se revolvía entre el olor a musgo y tierra mojada, pero aun así era fuerte, fácil de identificar, si no hubiera visto lo que vi, no me quedaría duda de que era ella.

Busque a edward con la mirada, el sabría quien era, el mejor que nadie lo sabría. Pero el estaba exactamente igual que todos, su mirada estaba perdida entre las ramas de los árboles que nos rodeaban tratando de buscar lo que hasta ahora creía imposible.

Nadie respiraba – aunque nunca lo necesitáramos – era costumbre hacerlo para no parecer raros entre los humanos. Y podría jurar que si el corazón de alguno de nosotros latiera, estaría completamente detenido.

Un monto de sensaciones me envolvieron, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Me había equivocado? ¿Era posible?....

En ese preciso momento – gracias a los desarrollados ojos de los vampiros – vi como una silueta comenzaba a emerger de entre los árboles. Me sacudió una ráfaga de desgarradora adrenalina cuando fije la vista en la figura que se acercaba. Y entonces lo supe.

Me había equivocado

Frente a mí, contestando a todas mis preguntas y dudas, se hallaba bella. Aun envuelta en el enorme abrigo podía reconocer su delgado cuerpo, a pesar de estar bañada en lodo su rostro era difícil de olvidar.

_Bella_ – susurre, era imposible para el oído humano escucharlo pero todo lo contrario para un vampiro. Cinco rostros se giraron en mi dirección y por su mirada era evidente que esperaban que alguien confirmara lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

¡Oh! Lo siento – su voz me helo el cuerpo, me gire instantáneamente hacia ella y los demás también – lamento si interrumpo algo, pero… - inclino su rostro, no sin antes teñir sus mejillas de rojo – parece que me he perdido… la verdad les agradecería mucho si pudieran indicarme el camino que debo seguir.

Yo… no podía creerlo, me había equivocado, bella estaba viva, VIVA. Era como un balde de agua fría, como despertar de una pesadilla – aunque fuese imposible -. El saber que yo había errado me hacia feliz por muchos motivos, todos exactamente igual de importantes que el otro. Nadie se movía todos se hallaban igual de inmóviles, pero yo no podía continuar así.

Corrí frenéticamente hacia ella, sin importarme las consecuencias de lo que mis actos harían.

¡Bella! – no era un grito, pero estaba cargado de nostalgia, sorpresa y felicidad. No respondió, pero me correspondió el abrazo. No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así.

Mmm… disculpa – ella comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos con su dedo en mi espalda – lo siento pero… - me separe de ella, no comprendía por que me hablaba de esa manera – ¿n-nos conocemos?

El choque congelo mis pensamientos por medio segundo, ¡pero de que estaba hablando!

En realidad debería preguntar… ¿me conoces? – su voz sonaba triste y con un deje de esperanza. No entendía nada ¿que estaba pasando? ¿Bella nos estaba jugando una broma?, bueno, este no es el mejor momento para eso.

¿Bella? – pregunte dubitativa

Me conoces… ¡me conoces! – sonó mas como una afirmación para ella misma que para mi.

Si, bella que te pasa – mi voz sonaba desesperada y eso pareció asustarla un poco – lo siento… no quise…

No, no te preocupes… se que esto sonara algo raro, pero podrías decirme ¿de donde nos conocemos? – la pregunta me llego con la guardia baja, ¿enserio no sabia quien era yo? ¿No recordaba a nadie? Ni siquiera a ¿Edward? ¡Oh! Por dios Edward… me gire hacia los demás pero ya no había nadie.

En que momento se habían marchado todos y ¿Por qué?, me volví hacia bella y ella parecía tan confundida como yo. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de aclarar mi mente.

Mmm… mira si molesto, me marchare… –

¡¡NO!! – El grito le hizo brincar un poco pero la detuvo – mira… tu y yo compartíamos clases juntas hace algún tiempo ¿no me recuerdas? – no estaba muy segura de que decir, y esa excusa fue lo primero que se vino a mi mente.

Ya veo… - me sonrió y evito mi pregunta - tu pareces conocer mi nombre, pero yo…. No se el tuyo –

Alice – susurre lo suficiente alto como para que me escuchara

Inspiro profundamente.

A…alice – fijo la vista en el suelo, evitando cualquier contacto visual

Bella, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dime que te pas…- solte freneticamente

BELLAAAAAA – nos interrumpio un grito proveniente del lugar por el que bella había aparecido. Ella al parecer agradecia la interrupcion

¡Papa, aquí estoy! – se giro y le comenzó a gritar a charlie.

Bella, dime… - quise intentarlo de nuevo, pero dos brazos se aferraron a mi cuerpo y me sacaron del lugar. Quería luchar por sacarme y regresar con bella por respuestas, pero mi cabeza estaba demasiado aturdida como para pedirle a jasper que me soltara, así que me deje llevar. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a nuestra antigua casa.

¿Pero que…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? – emmet no terminaba ninguna de sus frases

Alice que esta sucediendo, ¿Que te dijo? ¿Por nos hablo de esa manera? Dime que te dijo…. –

Edward edward, cálmate – sonaba frenético, fuera de si.

¡Que me calme! – Escupió las palabras – como puedes pedirme eso

Lo se edward, lo siento pero no ayuda que estés de así – eso pareció detenerlo un poco. Le mostré la pequeña charla que había tenido con bella.

¡Pero como es que no nos recuerda! – todos giraron la vista hacia el.

No se… no entiendo – mi voz se perdía

De que hablan – pidió emmet

¡Por que le pediste a jasper que la sacara de ahí! – Su furia había vuelto – le pudo haber sacado información a charlie, ¿Por qué no me dejaste quedarme? ¡Carlisle contéstame! – soltaba las palabras como veneno

Edward… - esme se hallaba nerviosa

Edward no podemos aparecer así como así, además era claro que bella no tenia idea de quienes éramos – eso le dolió, se dejo caer al suelo y coloco su cabeza entre sus piernas – hijo… tenemos que saber que es lo que esta pasando – Carlisle se giro hacia mi – alice cuéntanos que fue lo que hablaste con bella.

No fue mucho, solo se que por alguna razón bella no sabe quienes somos –

¡¡Genial!! – Me gire hacia rosalie - ¡¿Qué?! Por que me ven así, no lo entienden ya no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos, ahora que ella no sabe quienes somos y lo que somos, ya nada debe preocuparnos, ella puede seguir con su vida y nosotros con la nuestra – dada la mirada que Edward le dirigía ella comprendió sus propias palabras, pero la forma en que respondió no era lo que esperaba - ¡¿Qué?! No me veas así, tu eras el que quería alejarse de ella para no lastimarla ¿no?, pues que mejor oportunidad que esta, ella no tiene idea de quien eres ya nada la ata a ti… - pero que demonios decía

¡¡¡Rosalie!!! Ya basta, ya cállate – explote

NO, alguien tiene que hablar coherentemente aquí –

Rosalie… - trato emmet.

A pesar de la escena que presenciaba, mi vista se había vuelto a nublar.

Edward, NO – estaba a punto de salir a buscarla – espera – no sabia como decírselo sin lastimarlo más. Mi visión me mostraba claramente como el iba a la casa de bella, la verdad no tendría nada de malo, el podría descubrir bajo la mente de charlie lo que estaba sucediendo pero… la reacción de bella al verlo no era la misma de siempre, para la antigua bella el que edward apareciera por la ventana de su cuarto era de lo mas normal, para la bella con la que nos habíamos encontrado claramente no era nada normal. Encubrí a tiempo mis pensamientos antes de que Edward lograra verlos.

¿Que es? Alice que me escondes – sonaba desesperado, desprotegido.

De que hablan… alice ¿viste algo? – esta vez era esme la que trataba de razonar

Edward… no creo que sea lo mejor que vallas a ver a bella, no en estos momentos – solté de golpe, en ese momento una idea vino a mi cabeza.

¿Por qué?, Dime que fue lo que viste -

Edward… por favor solo has lo que te digo –

Alice tienes que explicarme… - suplico

Y lo are, pero… déjame que yo averigüe que esta pasando, solo esta vez – asistió levemente – pero debes prometerme que no intentaras nada hasta que este segura de lo que pasa – desconfió un poco y era claro su dolor ante mis palabras, aun así volvió a asistir. – bien Carlisle necesito que me inscribas de nuevo en la escuela…

¡¿Qué?! ¿Vamos a regresar? –

Relájate rosalie, no es necesario que todos entremos, de hecho tengo que pedirles algo – todos se acercaron – emmet y yo seremos los únicos que entraremos de nuevo a la escuela – rosalie estaba apunto de protestar pero me adelante – Carlisle es necesario que tu regreses al hospital, aparentaremos que nosotros tres volvimos…

Alice, pero… - casi me derrumbo ante el tono de jasper

Jas… entiende es necesario, tu has pasado un tiempo alejado de los humanos y… – mis palabras le dolían, pero el comprendía

Estas segura ¿alice? – preguntaron edward y Carlisle al mismo tiempo

Lo estoy –

Bien, are los arreglos – Carlisle se marcho de la habitación

Se que es mucho pedir pero esto es lo mejor, créanme – me dirigí hacia mi habitación, todavía pensando en lo que acababa de decir, buscaba que encajaran todas la piezas pero no lo lograba.

Y entonces repetí mis ultimas palabras "esto es lo mejor" tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer seria lo mejor para todos.

* * *

** ¿Que les pareció? ¿Se imaginaban que se trataba de eso?, por favor déjenme todas sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi. Ustedes como autoras me entenderán cuando digo que se siente genial cuando te dejan reviews, ¡A que si! Es fácil solo necesitan darle clic al botón con letras verdes =)**

**AVISO: Chicas ustedes saben que yo actualizo cada semana, pero debido que saldré fuera, no pude actualizar estas pasadas dos semanas.**

**Bueno les agradezco por todo y aunque ya es un poco tarde para decirlo les quiero desear que hallan pasado una muy**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD **

**Espero que les hallan dado muchos regalos, y que hallan divertido mucho (todo con medida heeee) jajaja**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**Espero que logren todos sus propósitos**

** Espero que nos leamos pronto. Cuídense mucho**

**Y bienvenidas al 2010 jajajaja**


	7. HOJA EN BLANCO

**¿Me tarde? lo se... lo siento **

**bueno disfruten**

**DECLARACION:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son posesión de su autora y creadora.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 7

Hoja en blanco

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, o como me gusta que me llamen *bella* – al menos eso es lo que dice mi madre –.

Por extraño que parezca no tengo recuerdo alguno antes de aquella mañana que desperté en un hospital de Seattle. Ningún rostro, voz o nombre me resultan conocidos en estos momentos. Soy algo así como una turista en un país diferente, todo me es completamente nuevo.

Una de las situaciones más raras que he pasado hasta ahora en mi "situación" fue cuando mis propios padres tuvieron que hacerme saber que lo eran. Los primeros días mi madre tuvo que recordarme cada 5 minutos su propio nombre, fue bastante incomodo pues era obvio que le lastimaba que no lo recordara, por eso después de habérselo preguntado por cuarta vez decidí escribirlo en un papel y dejarlo lo mas cerca posible, claro sin que ella se enterara.

En cuanto tuve por completo conciencia de lo que me pasaba, les pedí a mis padres que me explicaran lo que me había sucedido pero se negaron rotundamente diciendo que no debía de preocuparme de eso en aquel momento. Después de dos semanas por fin se decidieron a contarme lo que me había pasado.

Dijeron no estar del todo seguros de estar en lo correcto, pero que basados en los sucesos de aquel día se podían dar una idea. Primero me sorprendieron con la noticia de que ellos estaban separados y que hasta este momento yo me hallaba viviendo con Charlie mi padre, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, no quise indagar mas en el tema pues era bastante evidente que les resultaba incomodo hablarlo conmigo.

Resulto que una mañana yo había tenido la sabia idea de dar un paseo en coche, al parecer últimamente no me hallaba del todo bien y por esa razón había planeado visitar a un amigo. De algún modo termine yendo a los acantilados que estaban dentro de una de las playas mas cercanas a forks – mi padre supone que buscando un poco de paz y quietud – pero termine acercándome demasiado a la orilla y caí. Por el estado en que me encontraron, los doctores dijeron que no llevaba mucho tiempo sumergida que hasta posiblemente había intentado salir a flote pero como la marea era muy alta en esos lugares me había resultado difícil. Afortunadamente alguien había llegado a tiempo para sacarme antes de que me ahogara.

No recobrabas el conocimiento y el mejor doctor del pueblo se había ido, así que te trasladamos a este hospital – dijo mi padre

Durante algunas semanas estuviste en una clase de… coma. La desesperación se apodero de nosotros y una terrible impotencia nos llenaba – mi madre me tomaba de las manos fuertemente mientras hablaba – Pero los doctores no perdían las esperanzas de que despertaras y por supuesto nosotros tampoco.

Luego de dos semanas despertaste – continuo mi padre – pero… bueno ya lo sabes, no recordabas nada.

Los doctores piensan que mientras estabas debajo del agua, pudiste haberte golpeado con algo lo cual pudo haber causado tu alta de recuerdos – finalizo mi madre

En conclusión eso había causado mi perdida de memoria aunque no estoy segura de que me hallan dicho toda verdad, tenia la sensación de que me ocultaban detalles importantes para que su relato tuviera lógica, pero decidí no atormentarlos mas, bastante tenia con lidiar con una hija que no recuerda ni su propio nombre, además de que cuando tenían intenciones de entrar en detalles el doctor los había detenido al instante, diciendo que era mejor que yo recordara por mi misma pero que no debía de esforzarme demasiado pues podría confundirme mas todavía.

Paso una semana desde aquella conversación, durante esos días permanecí en el hospital entre análisis y exámenes. Los doctores decían que cada vez mejoraba mucho más, lo cual significaba que pronto me daría de alta. Pero mis recuerdos seguían sin aparecer.

Una mañana mientras regresaba de un ultrasonido apareció en la puerta de mi habitación un chico alto y moreno, bastante fornido pero de rasgos infantiles por lo cual supuse seria menor que yo.

¡Bella! – Pronuncio entusiasmado y aliviado a la vez – ¿Estas bien? – asentí, me desconcertaba la extraña emoción que demostraba al querer enterarse en que condiciones me encontraba.

Lo lamento pero yo… -

No te preocupes, Charlie ya me explico todo – suspire aliviada – así que… no recuerdas nada ¿ha?, valla debe ser bastante frustrante para ti – se acerco a mi cama y tomo la silla que se encontraba justo del lado derecho donde usualmente permanecía mi mamá – aunque también debe ser todo un alivio ya que no recuerdas a… - y se mordió la lengua, guardándose lo que sea que iba a decir – en fin eso no es importante. Como se supone que platique contigo si no puedo decirte quien soy – dijo frustrado

Bueno… puedes empezar por decirme tu nombre –

Jacob –

Bueno Jacob, éramos… somos amigos o ¿algo así? – Negó con la cabeza – eso es un ¿no?

No, eso es trampa no te puedo decir nada mas, ordenes del doctor – dijo, aunque era muy obvio que quería decir mas que eso.

Puedes decirme donde vives al menos – lo pensó un momento

Creo que eso si te lo puedo decir, yo vivo con mi padre en una reserva en forks –

Valla, supongo que debí de haberte conocido ahí – dije mas para mi que para el

Tal vez… - fue lo único que dijo antes de que ambos nos quedáramos en silencio, pero por alguna razón no era un silencio incomodo.

¡Bella te tengo buenas noticias! – Dijo entusiasta mi mama, mientras entraba – ¡Oh! Lamento si interrumpí algo – Jacob me gano en reaccionar pues instantáneamente negó con la cabeza - ¡bella! Mañana te darán de alta – dijo emocionada, yo no pude mas que sonreír moría de ganas de salir de esta cama a la que me había visto atada, además de que quería que me dejasen de tratar como muñeca de porcelana que con un simple roce puede quebrarse.

Bella te han dado las buenas noticias –

Si papá gracias –

Jacob, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Jacob se acerco y delicadamente deposito un beso en mi frente, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara deliberadamente – últimamente note que sonrojarme era para mi, tan normal como respirar – pronuncio un simple "hasta luego" y salio de la habitación.

Luego de ese día permanecí todo un mes viviendo con mi madre en phoenix ya que debía mantenerme en observación, además de que tenía que estar en lugares familiares para que comenzara a recordar más rápido. Durante ese tiempo recibí la visita de Jacob en dos ocasiones, en ninguna de ellas logre sacarle información mas haya de datos suyos lo cual redujo un poco mis ánimos pero aumento mi curiosidad. Mes en los cuales comprendí por que había decidido vivir con mi padre. Rene se pasaba largas horas colgada al teléfono hablando con Phil su esposo, puede que su cuerpo se hallara conmigo pero su corazón estaba en otro lugar, fue por eso que después de unos días la convencí para que me dejase regresar a lado de mi padre en forks, usando como excusa querer pasar tiempo con el, pero pareció no convencerla del todo.

No lo se bella, hemos estado mucho tiempo separadas y… -

Si pero me seria muy útil pasar tiempo haya, tal vez me ayude a recordar, estuve viviendo ahí cuando sucedió el accidente… tal vez sea mas fácil – insistí

Y ella no tuvo objeciones contra eso, así que dos días después aquí me hallaba en un vuelo de cuatro horas hacia Seattle y de ahí una hora mas a Port Angeles donde me recogería Charlie quien no puso objeciones en recibirme de nuevo con el. Me sorprendí un poco cuando mi madre me aclaro que charlie era el respetable jefe de policía del lugar, de ahí que no me extrañara el coche en el que había ido a recibirme.

Cuando había salido de Phoenix irradiaba un caluroso sol, pero cuando aterricé en Port Angeles me encontré con día triste y lluvioso a pesar de que el sol se hallaba atrapado entre amplias y obscuras nubes, el paisaje poseía su propio tipo de luz a pesar de eso no pude contener la nostalgia que me despertaba.

Que tal tú vuelo bella –

Raro supongo – suspire – es algo nuevo

Lo se – me dedico una rápida mirada, pero no pude descubrir el sentimiento que la envolvía, ¿Incomodidad? ¿Preocupación? tristeza tal vez.

Durante el transcurso en coche se desarrollo un incomodo silencio solo hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Forks resulto tener el mismo aspecto con el que me encontré Port Angeles, triste y lluvioso, el café oscuro que normalmente destacaba de entre los árboles ahora se hallaba escondido sobre una gran cantidad de musgo verde. El paisaje era hermoso no podía negarlo todo cuanto había estaba estampado de todo tipo de verdes – lo malo era que había demasiado verde – Mas sin embargo algo en este lugar hacia que me sintiese cómoda, en paz y en casa, cosa que me intriga mucho y me llenaba de preguntas ¿Qué habré vivido en este lugar? ¿Me gustaba? ¿Tenia amigos? ¿Era feliz?

Deseaba poder darle respuesta a esas preguntas pronto.

Listo llegamos, esta es… bueno nuestra casa – llegamos a una pequeña casa, blanca y de grandes ventanas, tenia un aspecto rustico y antiguo. Aparcado justo frente a ella se hallaba un monovolumen – parecía que las charlas de Jacob acerca de coches si me servirían después de todo – color rojo opaco, era espacioso y dejaba caro que no era nuevo, mas sin embargo me gustaba.

P… ¿De quien es ese coche? – Me resultaba bastante extraño llamarle papá y no entendía el por que, tal vez por que no recordaba que lo fuera.

Bueno… - se debatía entre contestar o no – es tuyo

¿Mió? –

Si, fue tu regalo de bienvenida… hace algún tiempo – contesto incomodo

Eso significaba que yo sabía manejar ¡Genial! Tenía coche pero lamentablemente no tenia idea de cómo conducir.

Me mostró mi habitación, una alcoba de paredes azul claro y piso de madera, una pequeña cama tendida con un edredón morado, cerca un escritorio que sostenía una computadora. En lugar de resultarme familiar todo era por completo extraño y nuevo.

Me desesperaba – hasta el punto de perder la cordura – el no tener la mas mínima idea del lugar donde me hallaba. Tenia que encontrar la forma de que lo recuerdos llegaran a mi. Y rápido.

A las espaldas de la casa, rodeándola como una muralla se encontraba el inicio – o al menos uno de ellos – de un bosque que auque no aparentaba ser peligroso no se sabia que se encontraba dentro de el. Después de mucho pedirlo y con la excusa de querer conocer mejor el lugar, Charlie por fin accedió a dejarme echarle un vistazo con la condición de no alejarme mucho y regresar antes que el sol se ocultara – lo cual me dio gracia, pues ni siquiera se había asomado ese día – accedí y emprendí mi camino.

Al principio no camine mucho, pero en un instante comenzó a resultarme familiar el lugar, emocionada por la nueva sensación me adentre mas en el. Pero tonta de mí, el darme cuenta muy tarde que yo no conocía – o al menos no recordaba – el camino de regreso. Comencé a desesperarme y preocuparme al ver que no encontraba salida alguna.

Pero de un momento a otro comencé a escuchar a personas hablando, una sensación de alivio me invadió y camine hacia donde provenían las voces.

Justo detrás de una falda de arbustos comencé a divisar las figuras de aquellas personas, solo que ya no hablaban se mantenían en un extraño silencio. Tal vez me había visto, tal vez había interrumpido algo, estuve apunto de dar marcha atrás pero recordar que no tenia idea de cómo regresar me impulso a buscar ayuda.

Después de atravesar el ultimo obstáculo que me escondía, me sorprendió encontrar cinco rostros igual de pálidos unos de otros viéndome fijamente sin ni siquiera parpadear.

¡Oh! Lo siento – rompí el extraño silencio – lamento si interrumpo algo, pero… - todo indicaba que había interrumpido algo importante – parece que me he perdido… la verdad les agradecería mucho si pudieran indicarme el camino que debo seguir.

No recibí respuesta.

Pero antes de que pudiera parpadear un par de pequeños brazos me envolvieron.

* * *

**¡Hey! hola de nuevo =) **

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si jajaja **

**La verdad a veces me decepciona un poco los pocos reviews que me dejan, pero no se preocupen que no detendré mi historia. **

**No lo are, por que aunque sean pocas las que dejen comentarios, yo se que a ellas les gusta y por ELLAS la continuare. No lo digo por ponerme sentimental y todo eso... yo solo quería que lo supieran. **

**Bueno me marcho (¡POR FIN!) jajajaja **

**Ojala podamos llegar a los 20 reviews y si los superamos ¡MEJOR! =) **

**Cuídense mucho **

**Nos leemos OK**

**=)**


	8. PRIMER RECUERDO, PRIMER DIA

Lo siento chicas yo pensaba subir el capitulo el viernes pero fanfiction estaba muy raro y no me dejo, pero aqui esta DISFRUTENLO

**DECLARACION:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de stephanie meyer, BLA BLA, ya saben lo que quiero decir

* * *

Primer recuerdo - Primer día

Me levante bastante aturdida, a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana no estaba segura de entender lo que me había pasado aquella tarde. Estaba del todo confundida y llena de curiosidad.

Aquel encuentro con la chica… alice y las otras personas que la acompañaban me había sorprendido mucho, primero que nada me peguntaba que es lo que hacían ella y sus acompañantes tan adentro del bosque, lo digo por que la ropa que usaba esa chica no era muy apropiada para explorar esos lugares. Segundo jamás me había pasado por la cabeza que encontrarme con alguien que me conociera tan rápido y que no estuviera enterada de mi "situación" no es por considerarme popular entre la gente pero supuse que al ser forks bastante pequeño no podría haber algo que en general no conocieran todos, eso, y que charlie me había contado que mientras yo me encontraba hospitalizada el había tenido que regresar para arreglar un par de asuntos y que al llegar se encontró con todo un pueblo preocupado por mi estado.

Tercero y más importante, no me explicaba como es que primero vi a seis o tal vez siete personas y luego de tres segundos solo había una sola parada frente a mí.

¿Es que acaso había visto mal? ¿Tal vez el susto que había pasado combinado con la extraña sensación de alivio me confundieron he hicieron que viese algo que no era o no había?

No, yo estaba segura de lo que había visto, aunque tal vez…

Era imposible que alguien se escabullera de un lugar así sin que nadie se diera cuenta y mucho menos mas de una persona. Aunque en realidad no los había visto bien –el lugar de por si carecía de luz y la hora que era en ese momento no ayudo mucho – aun así tengo en mi mente la imagen de varias siluetas paradas solo a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba, pero que en cuestión se segundos ya no estaban. No lo comprendía y tenía la sensación de que si le seguía dando mas vueltas, la cabeza terminaría explotándome.

En un intento fallido de cambian a otros temas menos abrumadores, recordé que mañana ingresaría – de nuevo – a la escuela, extrañamente mis conocimientos escolares y la manera de leer de forma correcta los recordaba sin ningún problema fuera de ahí estaba vacía. No sabía si estar aliviada de poder tener una distracción o aterrada por estar rodeada de personas que no recuerdo y que posiblemente me conocen…

Aterrada definitivamente.

Gracias a mi "amable" padre cada uno de los estudiantes que compartían alguna clase conmigo ya estaba al tanto de que no podía decirme nada que me forzara a recordar, así que lo mas seguro es que todos me recibieran como "la chica nueva". Genial justo lo que necesitaba.

Me levante de la cama con los músculos adormecidos, era bastante temprano así que después de darme una rápida ducha baje a desayunar, charlie no estaba, me había dicho que muy temprano en la mañana saldría con unos de sus amigos de pesca o algo así.

Y ¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer un domingo en la mañana en un lugar que no conozco? Buena pregunta, respuesta… ninguna.

Pensé en dar un paseo en los alrededores pero antes de que cruzara la puerta se vino a mi cabeza el hecho de que me reconocerían y comenzarían a hacerme preguntas y todo eso de la atención no me gustaba para nada. Tal vez podría repasar un poco mis libros de texto, eso serviría para ayudarme mañana. Una vez decidida subí de nuevo a mi habitación y comencé a rebuscar entre mis cosas, hasta que di con una pila de libros justo a un costado de un monto de ropa.

El primero era pequeño y no muy extenso, parecía un poco deteriorado como si le hallasen ojeado muchas veces, le di la vuelta y leí su nombre; _Cumbres borrascosas_. Extraño nombre para ser libro escolar, comencé a ojearlo, una hoja doblada por la punta llamo mi atención, leí su contenido, apenas iba a la mitad cuando un zumbido en la cabeza me hizo tirar el libro, mi visión se volvió borrosa, los ojos me pesaban mucho y lo ultimo que sentí fue la fría colcha de mi cama golpeando mi piel.

Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. Mi habitación. Aun así, en un rincón de mi conciencia sabia que estaba soñando o delirando tal vez.

Me hallaba frente a mi viejo computador sentada con la vista fija en un par de oraciones bastante confusas.

"_No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos."_

"_Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo más completas, y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?" _

La página estaba llena de mitos de distintos vampiros, acomodados convenientemente por alfabeto para su fácil consulta. No me pareció importante seguir leyendo así que decidí levantarme, pero no me moví. Seguía ahí atenta leyendo cada uno de los mitos, intente de nuevo mover mi cuerpo pero nada paso. Y entonces me di cuenta que yo solo observaba, toda la escena se desarrollaba indiferente a lo que yo pensara o quisiera hacer. Estaba ahí sentada y leyendo pero solo observando desde mi propio cuerpo.

Antes de que pasara algo mas otra vez los ojos comenzaron a pesarme, pestañeé una sola vez y todo desapareció.

Desperté de golpe, justo al borde de mi cama, desorientada me frote los ojos y eche un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda, me sobresalte, ya era medio día.

¿Cómo había dormido tanto tiempo?

Las imágenes de aquel extraño sueño regresaron a mi mente y solo por un momento pensé en otra posibilidad; tal vez eso no había sido un sueño tal vez, solo tal vez era un recuerdo. Era muy real, era yo sin lugar a dudas y definitivamente era mi habitación. Pero eso me llevaba a otra pregunta

¿Vampiros?

Dado a las últimas películas que había visto con Renee los vampiros bebían sangre... humana para ser mas específicos, no podían salir durante el día porque el sol los quemaba hasta reducirlos a cenizas, dormían en ataúdes todo el día y sólo salían de noche. Aun que claro solo eran películas. Entonces ¿Por qué buscaba información acerca de ellos? ¿Para una tarea tal vez?

Decidí no darle muchas vueltas y enfocarme en las buenas noticias; Estaba recobrando mis recuerdos. La emoción me lleno el cuerpo pero también reapareció el sentimiento de curiosidad por saber que mas descubriría. A pesar de que quería intentar atraer mis recuerdos tenia que apurarme a preparar algo para la comida, agradecí enormemente el libro de recetas que Renee me había obsequiado antes de venir para acá, valla que me era útil, al parecer charlie no tenia el don de la cocina pero lo que yo preparaba era comible así que no moríamos de hambre.

Poco después de que terminara de cocinar el spaghetti, Charlie llego bastante entusiasmado pero también hambriento así que durante la comida no dijimos mucho. Una vez que terminamos Charlie se fue a sentar al sillón y comenzó a ver un partido, yo por mi parte una vez que termine de lavar los trastes decidí acompañarlo un rato en la sala pero después de una hora me aburrí por completo, me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya era las nueve, el tiempo se había ido mientras rebuscaba entre mis cosas tratando de encontrar algo conocido, decepcionada al no tener ningún éxito me había cambiado de ropa y metido a la cama. Me debatía entre cerrar los ojos o no, si no me dormía temprano posiblemente me quedaría dormida y no tendría que ir mañana al instituto. Pero como si de una burla se tratara al los pocos minutos sentía mis ojos cerrarse hasta que por fin me quede dormida.

Desperté gracias al molesto sonido del despertador, era temprano tenia suficiente tiempo para arreglarme sin ningún problema. Me asome a la ventana y vi que el auto de Charlie ya no estaba. Tome lo que necesitaba para ir a darme una ducha pero una hoja sobre mi pequeño tocador llamo mi atención.

_Lamento haberme ido tan temprano, pero surgió una emergencia, suerte en tu "primer día" sabes a lo que me refiero, bueno nos vemos luego hija._

_P.D. Por ningún motivo te acerques al bosque_

_Charlie _

La última frase me desconcertó un poco, pero en este momento tenia cosas peores en que pensar. Después de bañarme, me vestí con un simple conjunto de jeans oscuros y una blusa verde de mangas hasta las muñecas, desayune un simple tazón de cereal, tome mis cosas y me monte en mi camioneta – tendría que darle de nuevo las gracias a Charlie por las clases de manejo – por ultimo di un fuerte suspiro antes de encenderla y echar a andar.

No fue difícil encontrar la escuela, se encontraba justo a un costado de la carretera, era un edificio antiguo, carecía de una fachada, el color de los ladrillos sobre-salía de entre la pintura. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme un poco y el corazón emprendió una carrera.

"Nadie te va a morder bella, relájate" pensé

El estacionamiento estaba casi vació a excepción de un par de estudiantes que todavía no salían del todo de sus coches. Me estacione lo mas retirada de la muchedumbre que pude, tome mis cosas y baje. Inspeccione con la mirada todo el lugar esperando que nadie me hallase visto todavía, pero mis ojos se detuvieron en algo que no parecía encajar en el lugar; un flamante volvo plateado. De el salio primero un chica diminuta en contraste con su acompañante alto y fornido, completamente opuestos pero que compartían un palidez y hermosura casi indescriptibles. Era alice, la chica que había conocido en el bosque. Me debatía entre ir a saludarla o no, pero como si escuchara mis pensamientos, alice se volvió asía mi, me sonrió y comenzó a acercarse.

Bella – dijo entusiasmada y me abrazo, era extraña su familiaridad hacia mi pero no me incomodaba.

Hola alice – el rostro se le ilumino y me observo detenidamente, luego de varios segundos la sonrisa se le borro.

¡Bella! – un par de brazos bastante anchos me envolvieron en un abrazo asfixiante.

Bella, el es mi hermano Emmet – le dedico una mirada reprobatoria pero el solo sonrió. Su voz era como el tintinear de campanas perfectamente armonizadas.

Hola – dije tímidamente

¿Vas a tu primer clase? ¿Cuál es? – dijo ahora su hermano

Bueno… en realidad, no lo se – empezábamos con los momentos incómodos. Al mal paso darle prisa – es que…

No te preocupes lo sabemos – alice me interrumpió y le dio un codazo a emmet – ¿quieres que te acompañe a buscar tu horario?

¿Enserio? lo harías – dije sorprendida

Claro, vamos –

Bueno para eso no me necesitan, me iré a mi clase – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, se detuvo y grito – te veo luego bella – y se marcho de nuevo.

Alice, lamento si… -

No es ningún problema – se volvió hacia mi y sonrió – para eso son las amigas

¿Amigas? –

Oh acaso ¿No quieres ser mi amiga? – sus ojos se oscurecieron y su boca formo un pequeño puchero

No, no, no eso lo que quise decir, lo siento –

Deja de disculparte bella, ya te lo dije somos amigas – ni siquiera sabia como contestarle a eso.

Luego de tomar mi horario y después de recibir un saludo por cada una de las secretaria presentes, alice me acompaño a mi clase de ciencias sociales.

Bien, suerte, te veré en el almuerzo – sonrió – te sentaras con nosotros ¿verdad? – asentí, algo hacia que no pudiese decirle que no – sonrió de nuevo y se despidió.

Respire fuertemente y entre. De inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí, me sentí cohibida y temerosa.

¡Bella! bienvenida, soy el profesor billow – salude con un movimiento de cabeza – ese es tu lugar

Me dirigí hacia la banca que había indicado, bastante conciente de todas las miradas a mi espalda siguiéndome.

Humm… ¿bella? – volví la vista hacia la voz

¿Si? – la chica pareció vacilar un poco pero sonrió antes de continuar hablando

Mi nombre es Ángela –

Angela – repetí

Si necesitas algo, no se, ayuda con alguna materia… no dudes en… bueno buscarme – asentí levemente, se notaba nerviosa pero en su mirada había sinceridad pura. Intuí que de algún modo teníamos cierta relación, tal vez amigas, pero definitivamente más que solo compañeras.

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron sin problemas, pude seguir el ritmo fácilmente. Los maestros cada 5 minutos me reiteraban que si no entendía algo preguntara, al principio no me molesto pero luego de un rato moría de ganas de levantarme y decirle "Oiga, perdí la memoria pero no soy retrasada" además yo tenia entendido que los maestros sabias que en cuanto a lo escolar no tenia ningún problema con mi memoria si no fuera así por que habría entrado a la escuela. Resulto que compartía otras dos clases con Ángela.

Pronto llego la hora del almuerzo, Ángela me había pedido que la acompañara pero yo había tenido que negarme, le había dicho que yo ya había quedado con una chica llamada alice al instante su rostro cambio como comprendiendo algo pero insistió en la acompañara aunque fuera solo un momento.

Bella, ellos son Jessica, Eric, Mike – los tres me veían con expresión sorprendida, sobretodo el ultimo, era rubio de ojos claramente azules.

Hola – dije con un movimiento de cabeza. La chica llamada Jessica comenzó a susurrarle algo a Ángela en el oído y ella le contesto con un asentimiento.

¡Bella! – una voz ahora conocida para mi, me llamada desde el otro lado del comedor

_Claro_ – escuche el susurro del chico rubio – _los cullen_ – volví mi vista hacia el, su rostro estaba triste, decepcionado por algo.

Lo siento… me tengo que ir – recibí una sonrisa por parte de todos y fui hacia la mesa en la que alice y emmet estaban sentados.

¿Que tal estuvo tu día bella? – pregunto alice

Bien, supongo – no sabia como explicar las sensaciones que me despertaban al estar con alice, tanto en el estacionamiento como ahora mismo, no me sentía incomoda ni intimidada, era mas bien… a gusto pero no estaba segura de que fuera la palabra indicada. En cualquier caso disfrutaba su compañía y lejos de asustarme me agradaba encontrar a alguien así en todo este lugar completamente extraño para mí.

¿Que tal el suyo? – irrumpí el silencio

Aburrido – de inmediato contesto emmet - pero como tu ya llegaste las cosas pueden mejorar – mi rostro se ruborizo de tal manera que sentí quemar mis mejillas, emmet soltó una risotada – valla como lo extrañaba

El mió estuvo bastante bien de hecho, _vi_ muchas cosas – y se rió de tal manera que sentí que me perdía de algún chiste privado

Ya no lo soporto –

¿El que? - ¡oh! Lo había dicho en voz alta

Las miradas… todos me ven como si fuera alguna clase de alienígena – emmet volvió a reír fuertemente

¡Es tan bella! – dijo entre cada carcajada, arrugue el rostro ellos me hablaban como si me conocieran perfectamente. Tal vez nuestra relación era mas intima.

¡AH! Era frustrante no poder recordar nada

"No es cierto ya tienes algo" pensé y bufe "si, algo sobre vampiros" "¡valla ayuda!"

La conversación se fue en temas sin mucho sentido pero que me permitieron conocerlos mucho mas. Tenían otros tres hermanos, todos ellos habían sido adoptados por sus ahora padres.

Y ¿Como se llaman tus hermanos? – pregunte, alice pareció dudar un poco

Rosalie, Jasper y… Edward – me asusto la reacción que tuvo mi corazón al escuchar el último nombre. Estaba latiendo de forma desenfrenada. Alice y Emmet estudiaban con detenimiento mi rostro pero yo solo me mostraba confundida y sorprendida, ellos formaron una sonrisa cargada de algún sentimiento triste y decepcionado y continuaron con la plática.

Luego de terminar alice y emmet me acompañaron mi siguiente clase; biología. Justo estando frente a la puerta, alice tenia una mirada llena de nostalgia, algo pasaba y yo no entendía. Ella se dio cuenta desconcierto, negó con la cabeza y se fue.

Resulto que yo compartía esa clase con el chico rubio llamado Mike y Jessica que también era rubia. Durante toda la clase Mike no me quitaba la mirada de encima era bastante molesto e incomodo. Jessica las pocas veces que había volteado a verme parecía estar molesta por algo pero luego su mirada cambiaba por lastima. Igual de molesto.

Apenas sonó el timbre final salí disparada hacia el estacionamiento, estaba cansada de todas las miraditas que tanto me incomodaban y lo único que quería era irme de ahí. Esperaba que después de ese día la conmoción se acabara y dejaran de mirarme como bicho raro.

Antes de encender la camioneta divise a alice y emmet despidiéndose de mi con su mano antes de entrar en su plateado volvo – ahora que sabia quienes eran sus dueños, no me extrañaba para nada que el auto sobresaliera de entre todos los demás –.

Llegue a mi casa y agradecí a Charlie haber comprado comida con anticipación para que así yo no tuviera que preparar nada. Charlie no estaba había dejado otro papel diciendo que el comería aparte que todavía las cosas no se habían podido arreglar, pero que no me preocupara.

Luego de comer y terminar mi tarea, tome uno de los libros que había sobre mi tocador y salí al jardín. Me recosté sobre un manta y comencé a leer. Los minutos pasaron antes de que me cayera sobre mi espalda y cerrara los ojos.

Será una larga semana – susurre, justo antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? No ha habido mucha accion pero es un momento importante **

**ya saben que adoro coda uno de sus comentarios =) **

**cuidense mucho **

**hasta pronto**


	9. SIN PODER RESPIRAR

**!Oh¡ por fin un respiro la prepa me tiene atareada todo el tiempo, aqui les dejo la continuacion disfrutenlo es un capitulo intenso. **

**Declaracion: **solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes no

* * *

"_**Dad palabra al dolor: el dolor que no habla, gime en el corazón hasta que lo rompe"**_

No puedo respirar

Jamás lo he necesitado, pero hay una opresión en mi pecho que no me lo permite por más que lo intente. El corazón me duele, me quema desgarradoramente. No se acerca ni un poco a lo que sentí cuando le dije adiós utilizando la más oscura y blasfema mentira que en mi existencia he dicho, pero aun así no me permite moverme.

Me tortura hasta el punto de enloquecerme saber que esta ahí afuera, cerca de mi, que tan solo unos metros me separan de ella, que no necesito mas que solo unos cuantos segundos para encontrarme a su lado al pie de su ventana, que sin ningún problema podría estar dentro de su cuarto viéndola dormir cerciorándome de que respire y aun mas importante ayudándola a recordar, ayudándola…. a recordarme.

Y es que la verdad es, que estoy loco.

Loco por no estar aquí, loco por haber aceptado, loco por hacer algo y desesperado… desesperado por estar junto a ella.

Pero no puedo hacer nada, aquí es donde "debo" estar encerrado entre un par de paredes que lo único que hacen es destrozar por completo la poco cordura que me queda. Ya no soporto el veneno de rosalie, la lastima de Jasper, la preocupación de esme y Carlisle pero sobretodo el optimismo de Alice y emmet. Los celos hacia mis hermanos me confunden y ridiculizan;

Ellos la ven todos los días, la tocan, le escuchan, ellos pueden hacer todo lo que yo desesperadamente ruego y suplico poder hacer.

¡Como podía sentir celos de mis propios hermanos!

¡Hasta donde me ha llevado mi desesperación! Estoy arto de no hacer nada, no me son suficientes las imágenes mentales de alice y emmet. Necesito mas, mucho mas.

Tienen que ser mis ojos los que la vean, tienen que ser mis oídos los que escuchen el desenfreno de su corazón, soy yo el que tiene que hacerla sonrojar y soy yo el que tiene que disfrutar de aquello.

Que egoísta sueno.

Y no me importa. Respecto a ella siempre he sido y seré egoísta,

La primera ves que la vi, pude irme, alejarme pero no lo hice. Egoísta

Cuando alice me mostró las opciones de su futuro – muerta o convertida – yo lo sabía pero aun así, no me marche. Egoísta

Encontrarla recostada en la cama de un hospital, llena moretones y vendas lleno mi mente de pensamientos e ideas pero en el instante en que ella dijo mi nombre en el momento en que poso sus delicados ojos en mi, en ese instante cualquier idea de alejarme se evaporo desapareció de mi mente, como si nunca hubiera existido. Egoísta

Cuando había juntado las agallas suficientes como para irme, no había soportado no tenerla cerca por mucho tiempo y había regresado. Egoísta

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse me saco de todos mis pensamientos. Jasper acababa de salir, —probablemente con la intención de ir a cazar algo — para el no era menos difícil la situación, la ausencia de alice lo ponía ansioso y la montaña de emociones de la que tenia que ser testigo no le aligeraba la carga.

Y rosalie no estaba mucho mejor. Si antes de todo esto no le agradaba, ahora que había conseguido separarla de emmet por unas horas no ayudaba en la relación. Justo ahora sentada al borde del sofá ojeando su revista sus pensamientos iban solo dirigidos a mi.

_Idiota _

_Egoísta _

_Estupido _

Y una sarta de maldiciones era solo lo que "cariñosamente" mi hermana pensaba. Ella guardaba la esperanza de que Emmet se cansara del "jueguito de alice" y regresara con ella. Lo que no previno fue la reacción de su esposo.

En cuanto alice y Emmet aparcaron en el estacionamiento toda la atención se centro en ellos y el "posible regreso de los Cullen". Durante toda la semana fueron el tema en cuestión, apenas caminaban por los pasillos todas la miradas se dirigían hacia ellos y a Emmet eso pareció encantarle.

"Les atrae el misterio del clan Cullen" había dicho una tarde y justo después había roto en carcajadas.

Todos secretamente morían de la curiosidad del inesperado regreso de la familia, curiosidad que fue saciada un viernes por la tarde.

Alice había llegado muy callada y Emmet me había evitado por completo. Como normalmente lo hacia mi hermana me mostró cada una de la escenas que había vivido en el día pero justo en la clase de filosofía bloqueo por completo su mente.

¿Alice? – Dije extrañado, ganándome la atención de todos en la sala – ¿Por que…. – y lo soltó

_Alumnos escuchen con atención, como supongo sabrán su compañera Isabella Swan sufrió un accidente hace un par de meses…_ – mi cuerpo se helo por completo y un gruñido ensordecedor salio de mi boca, en segundos mi padre y hermanos se hallaban a mi lado – _afortunadamente ella se encuentra bien en este momento pero…. Lamentablemente por lo que se piensa un golpe en la cabeza ella no… pose recuerdo alguno_ – la conmoción lleno por completo el aula y miles de preguntas fueron disparadas.

Desde nuestro primer encuentro todos lo habían sospechado, pero ahora me lo afirmaban…

Ella no recordaba.

Bella no me recordaba.

Vi la más terrible de mis pesadillas volverse realidad.

Bella me había olvidado.

… _aun así el lunes su compañera se reintegrara a las clases, pero deben saber algo estudiantes, bajo ninguna circunstancia pueden ni deben mencionarle nada que la forcé a recordar. Los médicos creen que es solo algo pasajero… así que cuando ella vuelva no la molesten, imaginen que es una nueva estudiante, preséntense pero hasta ahí, solo eso, ¿comprenden? ¡Bien! Ahora pueden seguir trabajando…_ —

Me vi dolorosamente tentado a salir corriendo a buscarla, a asegurarme de que ella estaba bien, los brazos de mi familia me sujetaban, bastaría un par de segundo deshacerme de ellos pero… bastaron solo tres palabras para detenerme.

Edward… puedes asustarla – mis intentos se detuvieron y me di por vencido. Claro por fin la vida me la cobraba por existir cuando no debería, meses esperando a que bella se asustara y huyera de mi y ahora que quería volver con ella, la asustaría… – recuerda, bella ahora no sabe quien eres… ni lo que eres –

Desde ese día y tres semanas más me había visto atormentado por las imágenes mentales de mis hermanos. Bella sonreía y se reía con ellos pero no era por completo, un destello de tristeza y frustración se hacían presentes en sus ojos. Yo la conocía muy bien a pesar de no poder leer su mente había aprendido a reconocer cada uno de sus gestos.

Repítemelo – le dije cuando por fin logramos estar solos

Todavía no es tiempo – respondió

¿Por qué? – Dije testarudamente – repítemelo

Necesito saber que fue lo que le paso en realidad antes de que tu te presentes ante ella – repitió cansada de decirlo

Que quieres decir con "en realidad"… Alice que me ocultas… -

Nada y ya deja de preguntar – se levanto de mi cama y se dirigió a la puerta – ha y edward por cierto, será mejor que no escuches nada de lo que Rosalie te diga, ¡oíste! – y se marcho.

Antes de tener tiempo de pensar en lo que acababa de decir, se abrió de golpe la puerta de mi cuarto

Edward tenemos que hablar – dijo fríamente

Ahora no –

No, ahora si, es el momento perfecto Esme y Carlisle no están, Emmet y alice fueron a alcanzar a Jasper o mejor debería decir buscar… –

Que quieres de mi Rosalie – la detuve antes que continuara

¡De ti! – Se mofo – un poco de sensatez no estaría mal, tres semanas han pasado, la chica no se acuerda de ti por que simplemente no lo aceptas y terminas con todo esto –

No empieces… - Mi voz era llana, sin emociones no era la primera vez que me lo decía.

¡No! Ya estoy cansada de todo esto – rugió – por que no creces de una vez y dejas de causarle problemas a los demás, tienes una familia ¡sabes! – Había estallado – no te das cuentas del daño y los problemas que les estas causando a todos en esta casa –

Acaso ¿crees que yo disfruto todo esto? – estaba arto de todo su sermón

Imagino que no, pero no se lo haces más fácil a nadie, dime, como es que no has detenido todo esto desde el principio, ¿Que no te das cuenta de todo lo que esta pasando? Esme se la pasa todo el día afligida por tu estado, Carlisle no deja de estar preocupado, el pobre de jasper ni siquiera soporta estar en la misma habitación que nosotros… ¡No te das cuenta! ¡¡Piensa un poco en tu familia y menos en ti, quieres!! –

Interesantes palabras para alguien que no ve más allá de sus pestañas –

No me vengas con eso, ¡sabes perfectamente que tengo razón! –

Basta rosalie – gruñí

¡Que! Duele que te digan la verdad –

Si crees que no quiero que todo esto termine estas equivocada – claro que no quería que todo esto pasara, ansiaba y rogaba que todo volviera a ser tal y como era antes, cuando mi familia estaba tranquila y en paz, pero sobre todo cuando yo podía estar al lado de bella sin ningún inconveniente ni duda, cuando la estrechaba delicadamente entre mis brazos, velaba su sueño y disfrutaba de todas las veces en que mi nombre se escapaba de sus labios.

Cuanto antes todo esto se acabara era mejor para mí.

¿Estas seguro? Por que si eso fuera cierto, entonces acabarías con el problema de la raíz – rió sin humor

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Lo que entendiste, por que no acabar con todo esto de la chica humana – mis manos instantáneamente se cerraron en puños

Por que no te entierras bajo un árbol –

Que no lo ves edward, le harías un favor a la chica – su rostro cambio de enfado a un falso estado de consideración – durante meses te la pasaste aterrado del efecto que su sangre provocaba en ti, después te torturabas para no tocarla por el miedo a romperle alguno de sus frágiles huesos de humana, luego llego el momento en que te diste cuenta de lo que le pasa a los humanos cuando se lidian con un vampiro primero gracias a aquel trío de vampiros después con el suceso de Jasper, así que la dejaste, pero aun a pesar de todo lo que paso volviste y pretendes que ella este de nuevo contigo ¡por favor! – ese era un tema en el cual ella no tenia voz

Que pretendes con todo esto –

Eres bastante egoísta ¿sabes? Dime que futuro le espera a Bella contigo, decidiste no convertirla entonces que ¿ha? Que es lo que vas a hace cuando aparezcan otros vampiros, que harás si Jasper tiene otra crisis. Que clase de vida le espera a ella a tu lado, ha pero eso solo si te recuerda… –

Mis vacías venas ardían, mi temperamento me dominaba, estaba apunto de saltarle en sima, era alta y fuerte pero no representaba amenaza alguna, no para mi, no ahora.

Por que no la dejas que haga su vida, de que te preocupas ella **no te recuerda** – recalco las ultimas palabras – no sufrirá. Edward, bella esta viva, puede encontrar a alguien que tenga un corazón que palpite, ella puede tener todo lo que a tu lado no tendría… - me hubiera gustado decirle algo, callarla de tal forma que se avergonzada de existir que huyera lejos de mi antes de que la matara, pero sus palabras comenzaban a tener sentido…

Si la amaras tanto como dices amarla la dejarías… o ¿Qué? Te la vas a pasar durante toda su vida acechándola, siguiéndola como un enfermo acosador hasta el fin de sus días o peor, resistirás la tentación de su sangre hasta que ya no puedas más y reacciones como lo que eres, un monstruo, un vampiro, succionaras cada gota de su sangre hasta que su cuerpo se quede seco y acabaras tu mismo con su vida… -

¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! - me arroje a ella, el veneno se acumuló en mi garganta listo para salir, la tome por las muñecas y abrí mi boca, lo mordería la aria arrepentirse de todo lo que acababa decir, le haría suplicar…

¡¡Edward!! Cálmate – los brazos de emmet y jasper rodearon mi cuerpo pero mi agarre no se aflojo – Edward suéltala, por favor – rogaba esme y lo hice afloje mis dedos y solté su delgada muñeca.

Creí que todo estaría mejor cuando regresaras pero las cosas solo han empeorado –

Rosalie ya basta cállate, esme sácala de aquí… Edward hijo, mírame edward cálmate –

Suéltenme – no pensaba, la rabia me invadía lo único que quería era apretar su delgado cuello y hacerla callar de una vez

¡Edward ya basta! te dije que no la escucharas – la pequeña voz de alice sobresalto a todos

La coherencia comenzó a regresar y mi sed de matarla fue aligerándose. No la mataría, no lo haría pero no por ella, por Emmet.

Déjenme solo – poco a poco mis hermanos me soltaron y se marcharon – Carlisle ya estoy bien, quiero estar solo – asintió levemente y partió.

_Si necesitas algo… _pensó antes de salir por la puerta

Me tire en el suelo y repase cada una de las palabras que Rosalie acababa de decirme.

_Bella esta viva, puede encontrar a alguien que tenga un corazón que palpite, ella puede tener todo lo que a tu lado no tendría…_

**¿Que les ha parecido? Bastante boca larga Rosalie no creen? **

**No saben las ganas que me dieron de darle una buena cachetada, que delicadesa la suya... **

**Pero en fin, sus opiniones son las importantes asi que no duden en dejarmelas ya saben... dando clic al boten de letras verdes =) **

**Nos veremos pronto ¿esta bien?**

**CUIDENSE **

**y ya saben comenten... =)**


	10. JAQUECA

**Hola, ya volvi no estoy muerta solo andaba de parranda jajaja no es cierto, lo siento chicas pero no habia podido sentarme a escribir decentemente**

**DECLARACION:** Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia XD

* * *

Jaqueca

_Bella esta viva, puede encontrar a alguien que tenga un corazón que palpite, ella puede tener todo lo que a tu lado no tendría…_

No podía, simplemente me era imposible sacar esas palabras de mi cabeza. Se repetían una y otra vez sin importar cuantas veces Alice me gritara que no pensara en eso. Y es que Rosalie tiene tanta razón… bella podría tener con otra persona todo lo que conmigo seria imposible… pero el solo imaginar a otro a su lado me mataba despertaba en mi un dolor que difícilmente un humano resistiría. Era justo en esos momentos en que me daba cuenta de que estaba mal lo que hacia, yo estaba siendo completamente egoísta, ella tenia ahora una segunda oportunidad de continuar, de seguir adelante lejos del peligro de involucrarse con vampiros y era yo el que quería desechar esa oportunidad, cosa que no me correspondía.

Privar a Bella de vivir experiencias que solo humanos pueden tener, de una vida normal… solo por temor a perderla, seria el acto más egoísta que podría hacer jamás.

Y de ningún modo me permitiría hacer algo así.

Pero entonces ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Suspire frustrado, estar en este lugar no ayuda para nada a aclarar mis ideas. Había creído que mantenerme lejos de los pensamientos de mi familia me serviría para encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero parecía hacer exactamente lo contrario.

Tal vez no debería de haber venido aquí – bufe, claro que no debía estar aquí.

Todo cada flor, roca u objeto en el claro, me recordaba a Bella, me remontaba a la primera vez que la traje aquí, cuando descubrió mi peculiaridad – si se le puede llamar así – de vampiro

—_Tengo miedo, además de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo __estar_

_contigo, __y porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debería._

—_Sí —admití lentamente—, es un motivo para estar asustado, desde luego._

_¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada._

—_Lo sé. Supongo que podría __intentar __no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara._

—_Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que sí —jamás había hablado mas enserio que en ese momento—. Debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora, pero no sé si soy capaz._

—_No quiero que te vayas_

—_Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una_

_criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansió demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto._

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y el Déjà vu de la situación, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho a tiempo, si nunca hubiera regresado…

Me dirigí a mi casa con el mismo enrollo de ideas que salí de ella, ¿Un vampiro podría tener jaqueca?

—¡No me importa lo que pienses! No dirás nada por que si lo haces te arrancare la cabeza Rosalie, ¡Suéltame Emmet!

—Alice cálmate

—¡No diré nada pero todo lo que pase será solo por tu culpa y la de Edward! Muévete Jasper

—¡¡Rosalie espera¡¡

—¡Emmet¡ ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer — chillo alice

De seguro Alice debió haberle reclamado a Rosalie lo que me había dicho y habían terminado peleando.

_No te das cuentas del daño y los problemas que les estas causando a todos en esta casa_

Otra cosa en la que rosalie tenia razón, ahora todos estaban separados en tres, los que creían que yo era un idiota por estar en este lugar, formado solamente por rosalie, los que pensaban que esta haciendo lo correcto cuya única integrante era alice y por ultimo los que no sabían de que lado estar en el que el resto de la familia se encontraba.

Me dirigí a la puerta, tenia que pedirle a alice que dejara de complicar mas las cosas.

—Alice ¿Estas segura?

—Si jasper no hay otra forma

—Pero como lo sabes, ¿Bella te ha dicho algo? — me pare en seco

—No, pero ella actúa extraño, no es la bella que conocimos

—Eso debe ser normal, ella no recuerda nada

—Lo se pero hay algo mas y creo que esa es la única forma de averiguar si estoy en lo correcto

—Pero como crees que reaccione Edward

—Tampoco lo se, pero creo que también a el le servirá mucho

—¿Has visto algo?

—No aun, pero estoy ansiosa —su vista se giro fuertemente hacia mi —Ed-edward ¿a que horas regresaste? —Ella lucia ¿Nerviosa?— Pensé que habías ido a cazar

¿Alice no me había visto regresar? Eso era extraño

—No, iré mañana —instantáneamente su boca forma una sonrisa

—¿En serio?

—En serio — recobro su mismo semblante despreocupado

—Bueno— Tomo a Jasper de la mano y comenzó a caminar

_Adiós_

—Alice espera….

—Lo siento edward pero tengo tarea por hacer— y con eso desapareció por la puerta hacia el patio.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Y ¿Qué tenia que ver Bella en eso?

La mente de alice no me decía nada solo pensaba en el momento en que conoció a jasper y el no ayudaba mucho mas, por alguna extraña razón había decidido repasar cada uno de los recuerdos de sus batallas pasadas. Entonces recordé a Emmet alice había hablado con el también.

_Y si le digo "ross por favor trata de entender" No, probablemente me pateé o algo, tal vez "piensa en edward" definitivamente no ahí si que me arranca la cabeza…_

No, tampoco emmet servia, solo pensaba en la forma de calmar a su esposa. Ni de chiste me metería en la cabeza de rosalie quien sabe que clase de lenguaje este relacionando con mi nombre en estos momentos. Eso me dejaba solamente a carlisle y a esme pero ellos no estaban en estos momentos así que tal vez no sepan nada al respecto.

¡Ha! La cabeza continuaba zumbándome, definitivamente estaba teniendo jaqueca – o algo parecido – Bastante tenía con mi enredo como para también tener que preocuparme por esto.

¿Qué será lo que Alice se trae entre manos? Y ¿De que forma involucra a Bella en todo esto?

* * *

**Es muy pequeño lo se , pero es solo que he decidido ponerlo en el ultimo momento, de hecho este no era el que subiria hoy pero crei que seria necesario que leyesen este para que entiendan mejor lo que pasara en los siguientes capitulos XD (muajaja) **

**Sobre una pregunta que hicieron CLARO que seguire actualizando no se asusten si tardo un poco (o mucho XD) pero la escuela aveces me ata de pies y manos jajajaja **

**ya tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo asi que tal vez lo suba el martes o el miercoles pero si tengo muchos Reviews posiblemente mañana mismo jajaja ya saben sin presiones XD**

**Y por ultimo reitero lo que dije en mi otra historia, Chics de Chile arriva ese animo tiempos mejores vendran =)**

**BUENO CUIDENSE **

**Nos leemos pronto**


	11. SORPRESAS

**Disfrutenlo**

**DECLARACION:** Los personasjes no me pretenecen, la historia si.

* * *

Sorpresas

Día: 18

Recuerdos: 3

Uff¡¡ —suspire exasperada— solo tres , esto cada vez es mas frustrante y no solo por la lentitud con la que recobro la memoria si no también tratar de descifrar lo que recuerdo. El primero lo único que logro fue que me preguntara ¿Por que estaría yo buscando información acerca de vampiros? No me dio información relevante a nada pero me dejo con más dudas. El segundo tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, me encontraba recostada en una cama de hospital hablando de no se que cosa con Tyler Crowley, el parecía estar mal herido, me miraba con arrepentimiento y disculpa y yo no entendí por que, lo mas extraño fue cuando ambos giramos la cabeza hacia un costado dirigiendo nuestra atención hacia… nadie. No había nadie parado en ningún lugar aun así Tyler hablaba y yo también.

Y por ultimo el tercero y mas extraño de todos ¿Cómo por que me podría a hablar yo sola en medio del salón de biología?

Todavía recuerdo claramente cuando sucedió, yo estaba tendiendo mi cama cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro, cuando abrí mis ojos me halle entrando al salón de biología, tan pronto como entre gire mi vista hacia un mesa vacía y sonreí —reconocí el lugar era el mismo en el que me sentaba en mis clases, cosa que me hizo darme cuenta de que era un recuerdo y no un simple sueño— tome el lugar de siempre y no aparte la vista del maestro hasta después de unos segundos que gire mi vista hacia un costado y comencé a hablar —de nuevo con nadie— , quise gritar del susto cuando vi que un microscopio era arrastrado hacia mi… por nadie, solo se movía sin ayuda de ninguna mano. Quería moverme, hacer algo pero tal como en los últimos 2 recuerdos lo único que podía hacer era observar y nada mas, no podía escuchar nada de lo que me dijeran o yo misma hablara no podía moverme, solo veía como pasaba todo ante mis ojos sin participar en ello. Desperté tirada en la cama a medio tender, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Luego de pensarlo, llegue a la conclusión de que así serian todos mis recuerdos, que solo podría obsérvalos y nada mas, así que tenía que ser más atenta a lo que me mostraran para no perder detalle.

Y hasta el día de hoy seguía sin hallarle ni pies ni cabeza a aquel recuerdo, mi piel se erizaba cada vez que recordaba como el instrumento era arrastrado hacia mi, tal vez estaba equivocada y no era un recuerdo, pero era tan real, además yo no parecía asustada ni impresionada de hecho actuaba de lo mas normal —si tener el corazón a mil por hora se le puede considerar normal— entonces que significaba aquello, esta era la segunda vez que pasaba que yo hablaba con alguien pero no había nadie parado frente a mi.

Me levante de la cama con los músculos entumecidos, deje el pequeño cuaderno en la mesita cerca de mi cama y me comencé mi camino al baño. Había sido una larga semana y agradecía enormemente que por fin fuera sábado. Los parpados me pesaban la noche no había sido buena ese ultimo recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en mis sueños perturbándome, confundiéndome todavía mas.

Mi baño no fue largo pero lo suficiente como para despejarme lo suficiente como para que el día no fuera tan malo.

—¿Bella? ¿Ya estas despierta?

—¡¡Si papa!!—Grite desde el segundo piso — ¿Qué tal tu pesca?

—Excelente— dijo entusiasmado —De hecho he quedado en ir a desayunar a casa de los Black, además Billy sabe cocinar mucho mejor que yo— reprimí una sonrisa, en realidad creo que todos cocinan mejor que tu papa pero nunca lo escucharas de mi boca

—¿Los Black? — el rostro de Charlie cambio y rápido entendí por que, dolía que yo fuese la causa de su angustia, que yo no recordara nada no solo me afectaba a mi sino también a los que me rodeaban sobre todo a mis padres. Trato de recobrar su postura.

—Recuerdas al chico que fue a visitarte un par de veces al hospital en Phoenix, el es el hijo de Billy

—A claro ya lo recuerdo… Jacob, ¿Papa te puedo acompañar? Me gustaría saludarlo

—Claro, de hecho venia a invitarte

El camino no fue tan lento de hecho Charlie me contó algunas cosas acerca de los Black sin darme ningún detalle, eso ya se estaba volviendo irritante no me venia nada mal un poco de ayuda pero el siempre se negaba rotundamente a decirme algún dato especifico como ¿Cuál era mi relación con Jacob? Los pocos días que el había ido a verme al hospital se mostraba cercano como si tuviéramos una relación muy estrecha.

Llegamos a la reserva donde Charlie me había dicho que vivían, era bastante agradable el lugar y por el clima se notaba que no muy lejos estaba la playa. Una casa no muy chica madera, antigua -por que parecía- pero resistente, era blanca o lo fue por que la pintura ya estaba un poco gastada, detrás estaba lo que parecía ser alguna clase de cochera.

—¿Bella? — Jacob parecía como si hubiese crecido unos 10 centímetros mas, su cuerpo no lo recordaba tan torneado y musculoso —¡¡Bella!!— grito efusivamente y corrió en mi dirección, me tomo de la cintura y me levanto en vuelo mientras daba giros en sus pies, me había tomado desprevenida no entendía por que tanta emoción de verme además estaba ardiendo –literalmente – su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente —¡Que gusto que estés por aquí!—tal vez podría estar equivocada pero podría jurar que se veía aliviado, como si de repente el problema que mas le preocupaba se viera resuelto frente a sus ojos —Oh charlie hola

—Hola Jacob, me alegra verte de nuevo — dije sinceramente

—Bella, Charlie pero que hacen ahí vamos entren — un hombre no mucho mas grande que Charlie nos esperaba en la puerta — Me alegra que estés bien Bella, nos diste un buen susto — sonreí tímidamente mientras escondía el rubor de mis mejillas, era obvio que también el me conocía en cambio yo no tenia idea de quien era, la comprensión apareció en sus ojos y me sonrió dulcemente — Soy Billy Black —asentí, esto ya no solo era raro sino también vergonzoso.

Durante el desayuno la platica se centro en mi —lo que para nada me agrado— en como me ha estado yendo con el asuntito de la memoria, billy en un intento de hacerme sentir mejor me contó como el no puede recordar lo que ha hecho tres días antes. Después de terminar mi papa y billy se sentaron en el sofá a ver un para nada interesante partido, pero ellos parecían estar muy entretenidos en el. Después de un par de minutos Jacob se acerco a mí susurrándome.

—Bella quieres ir a dar un paseo a la playa, probablemente estén así las próximas 2 horas— sentí aliviada

A unos cuantos metros de la casa de Jacob se encontraba una hermosa playa. El agua de un color gris oscuro, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas las sobrevolaban en círculos. El lugar en si era deslumbrante y infinitamente hermoso.

—A si que no has recordado nada aun ¿No? —Asentí incómoda, no estaba segura de que contar mis extrañas visiones – que yo consideraba recuerdos – fuera lo mejor en ese momento. Se sentó en un tronco de árbol estancado cerca de la orilla y con un movimiento de mano me invito a sentarme.

—Lo siento —susurre mientras tomaba lugar cerca de el

—No lo hagas, debe ser más difícil para ti que para cualquiera —levante la vista ofreciéndole una sonrisa, era genial que alguien tratara de ponerse en mi piel.

—Dime Bella… —su rostro cambio por completo a un mucho mas serio. Me tense al instante —Has… conocido a _alguien_ en especial —sentía que sus palabras tenían un doble sentido pero no le hallaba cual.

—Humm… no, bueno en realidad todos los rostros son nuevos para mi

—Si claro pero… no se a alguien con alguna peculiaridad —Cada vez estaba mas confundida

—¿Qué quieres decir con peculiaridad? —pareció pensarlo por un momento

—…Nada olvídalo, Humm ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

—Difícil supongo, todo es nuevo así que…

—Dime Bella te gustaría montar en moto

—¿Qué?

—Si tu sabes en una motocicleta, tengo un par que hace un tiempo que no utilizo, es divertido… _créeme te gustara_

—Supongo que por mi esta bien — Es difícil de explicarlo pero a la situación le hallaba algo de familiaridad, en realidad era muy fácil para mi hablar con Jacob, a pesar de no _conocerlo_ demasiado le tenia cariño.

¡¡JACOB!!

Un grito a lo lejos nos hizo saltar a los dos, a una considerable distancia cinco muchachos morenos tan altos como Jacob esperaban recargados cada uno en un árbol diferente, parecían ansiosos como cuando tratas de averiguar que es lo que están diciendo las vecinas que cuchichean frente a tu casa. El mas maduro – en edad – con un movimiento de sus manos llamo a Jacob para que se acercara.

—Espera un momento, Bella —parecía molesto por algo. En un ágil movimiento se puso de pie y corriendo se dirigió hasta ellos. Parecía que discutían acerca de algo, tal vez estaba ocupado y lo estaba entreteniendo demasiado seria mejor que me marchara. Me puse de pie y camine hacia ellos, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca todos se giraron hacia mi. El más grande de edad –según parecía – dio un paso hacia mi.

—Bella me alegro de estés bien — ¿También a el lo conocía?

—Gracias… — dije tímidamente

—Me han contado que no recuerdas nada ¿Es cierto? —instantáneamente mis mejillas enrojecieron. ¡En serio que esto ya era muy vergonzoso!

—S-Si… —ya no supe que mas decir

—Lamento si te he incomodado, mi nombre es Sam Uley, el es Quil, Paul, Embry y Jared — los señalo respectivamente y todos asintieron en forma de saludo

—Yo…bueno, ¿Yo los conocía? — un de ellos, paúl si no me equivoco soltó una carcajada pero me iba a contestar

—¡Cállate! Bella lo sabes, nada de trampa —Me enfade, por que todos hacían lo mismo, que no entendían lo frustrante y molesto que todo esto resultaba para mi.

—Jacob me voy, Charlie debe estar esperándome

—¡¿Qué?! Espera….

— Esta bien, chicos un gusto conocerlos, adiós —todos asintieron seriamente

Me dirigí hacia la cabaña con Jacob cuidándome la espalda, pero uno de sus amigos lo llamo y este regreso con ellos. Charlie ya estaba afuera con el auto encendido.

—¿Te ibas sin mi?

—Pensé que tal vez querrías quedarte un poco mas de tiempo con Jacob, el podría llevarte mas tarde…

—No, esta bien así, además creo que el esta ocupado

Nos despedimos de Billy y partimos de regreso a casa.

—Bella, te importa si te dejo aquí, es que quisiera ir al cementerio… es que un amigo muy cercano falleció hace poco y no he ido a visitarlo últimamente

—Claro no hay problema

Solo había unas cuantas calles hasta mi casa desde donde Charlie me había dejado, comenzaba a disminuir la luz, probablemente una tormenta se acercara ¡Y ni siquiera eran las 3 de la tarde! Suspire supongo que aquí eso era normal.

A menos de media cuadra divise cerca de mi casa un auto pequeño, luego de acercarme lo suficiente supe que era un volvo. Y no cualquier volvo, el volvo de alice. Ahora ya no caminaba, corría. Me tarde solo unos momentos en abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo un par de pequeños pero helados brazos me rodearon.

—¡¡Bella!! ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estabas? — su voz estaba llena de ansiedad pero lo que mas me desconcertó fue la temperatura de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Alice estaba fría, no helada era la palabra, algo tan obvio como es que no lo había notado. Esto era extraño Jacob estaba que ardía pero alice esta prácticamente congelada y ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta, era como si tuviera al fuego y al hielo en persona.

—Estoy bien… pero alice que hay de ti, estas helada —dio dos pasos atrás asustada por algo pero después emitió una carcajada.

—¿Cómo es que apenas lo notaste?

—¿Eso es normal? — dije ignorado su pregunta, asintió

—Lo es para mi — dude pero hablaba muy seriamente —Ahora dime donde estabas metida, como es que desapareciste así de la nada, sabes lo que paso la ultima vez que hiciste eso ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Por qué? tienes idea de cómo se puso mi hermano….

—Alice, alice ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué estas diciendo? Que desaparecí ¿De donde? —Había hablado tan rápido que solo había entendido las primeras palabras

—A…Olvídalo hable de mas, pero dime ¿Dónde estabas? — Estaba hecha un embrollo que había sido todo aquello

—He… bueno fui a visitar a un amigo

—¿A quien? —Había un tono posesivo y preocupado en su voz. Un poco de ambos.

— Se llama Jacob, viven en la reserva Quilue, alas a fueras de Forks cerca de la playa La Push — Su rostro cambio al decir el ultimo nombre pero rápidamente recobro la postura. Comencé a caminar hacia la sala y ella me siguió.

—No lo conozco —Negó con la cabeza, mientras que se sentaba junto a mí.

—Bueno… el me fue a visitar un par de veces cuando estaba en el hospital en Phoenix, así que supongo yo si, al menos eso pienso — asintió con la cabeza

—Bella nunca me has contado como fue que perdiste la memoria —Mi rostro se tiño de rojo

—Es por que no lo recuerdo

—Charlie no te lo ha dicho — me sorprendió la familiaridad con la que hablaba de mi papa

—No… bueno si, algo así, me dijo que una mañana había dedo un paseo en mi camioneta, al parecer no me encontraba muy bien en aquel entonces, me baje cerca de un acantilado según charlie buscando un poco de quietud pero no calcule muy bien la distancia y caí — baje la mirada avergonzada, aunque no me gustaba hablar del tema me era muy fácil abrirme con ella — suponen que me golpee la cabeza con algo mientras estaba bajo el agua por que cuando me sacaron… —

—Espera ¿Te sacaron? ¿Quien?

—No lo se, eso no me lo dijo Charlie — Ahora que lo decía la curiosidad volvía a mi. Asintió débilmente invitándome a continuar.

—Humm… Perdí el conocimiento y no despertaba, parece ser que el mejor doctor del pueblo se había ido así que me trasladaron a Phoenix… desperté luego de varias semanas bueno… en blanco.

—Bella —Levanto mi cabeza con su pulgar —Lamento si te incomode —negué con la cabeza

—No, me es muy fácil hablar contigo — Me sonrió de oreja a oreja

—Y dime Bella… ¿No has recordado nada aun? — Me tense y ella lo noto

—Que, dime por favor — Su rostro se había iluminado y yo no podía contra eso —bueno solo si quieres

—Hay un par de cosas pero… no se, son muy extrañas — Doblo sus piernas y centro toda su atención en mi — Bueno ha pasado tres veces… me desmayo y despierto en algo parecido a un sueño pero no puedo decir ni escuchar nada solo observar desde mi propio cuerpo. La primera no tiene mucho sentido, estoy sentada frente a mi computador leyendo información acerca de… creerás que es muy tonto

—Claro que no, dime —respire hondo

—Estoy sentada leyendo información acerca de…vampiros — se tenso tanto como una piedra, tal vez conteniendo la risa —Lo se, lo se te dije que era tonto — negó con la cabeza todavía aturdida.

— ¿Sabes por que buscabas algo sobre ellos? — parecía realmente incomoda, a estas alturas debe estar pensando que estoy completamente loca. Y tal vez no este tan equivocada.

— No, supongo que para alguna tarea o algo así.

—_Claro una tarea_ — pareció decirlo más para ella misma que para mí —Sigue bella, que mas — ahora parecía mas entusiasmada que antes.

—Humm… la segunda vez, despierto en una camilla del hospital por lo que parecia hablando con Tyler Crowley el chico que se sienta con Ángela y Jessica en el almuerzo —asintió entendiendo — parece estar herido lo cual explica su presencia en el hospital pero no la mía por que yo no estoy lastimada al menos no lo parezco y eso no es todo después pasa algo extraño… ambos giramos el rostro como prestando atención a alguien mas pero no hay nadie, de hecho Tyler le dice un par de cosas y yo también pero cerca de nosotros no hay nadie. Estoy casi segura de que alguien debe haber estado ahí pero no se quien pueda ser.

— ¿Que ha dicho Charlie? — baje la mirada — No se lo has dicho — afirmo

—No, no estoy del todo segura de hacerlo todavía

—Sigue por favor

—El tercero… creo que es el mas extraño, entro a clase de biología y tomo el mismo lugar que ahora, mantengo la vista fija en el maestro y mi cabello cae ocultando mi rostro de algo o alguien… varias veces mi vista se dirige hacia mi costado pero nuevamente… no hay nadie ahí, a pesar de eso continuamente me sonrojo sin razón aparente, cuando finalmente giro toda mi cabeza comienzo a hablar yo sola pero después… el microscopio que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa de trabajo es arrastrado hacia mi… por nadie — mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, no me atrevía a ver el rostro de alice en estos momentos — yo… ni siquiera me asusto, al contrario lo tomo y veo tras de el. Luego de eso desperté.

El silencio no era incomodo pero si perturbador ¿Qué estará pensando de mi en estos momentos alice? ¿Qué estoy loca? Probablemente.

— Sabes que pienso… — dije para romper el silencio — que la persona que no puedo ver en el segundo recuerdo y con la que hablo en el tercero son la misma.

— ¿Como lo sabes? — Su tono no era el de alguien asustado

—No lo se, simplemente es algo que pienso — Alice lo penso un momento y de repente se acerco a mi.

— ¡¡Bella pero que olor es ese!!

— ¿Olor?

—No te ofendas pero… apestas — Mi rostro se tiño de rojo por completo, y las lagrimas a causa de la vergüenza luchaban por salir — hueles como a perro mojado — Eso no lo esperaba, levante mi mano y olfateé mi ropa. No olían a nada en particular, solo un poco a tierra y sal, probablemente a causa de la playa.

—Alice yo no huelo a nada… ¡No me veas así! mejor me voy a dar un baño, espera aquí por favor no tardo — Asintió y yo corrí escaleras arriba.

Tal como había dicho no me había tardado, a lo mucho solo unos 15 minutos. Después de cambiarme de ropa y cepillar mi cabello decentemente baje en busca de alice pero una conversación detuvo mi camino.

**(El siguiente fragmento lo tome del libro)**

— Dime Charlie ¿Fue muy malo? — Esa era la voz de alice

— Espantoso — ese era mi papa

—Cuéntamelo. Quiero saber exactamente qué ocurrió después de que nos fuimos.

— Nunca me había sentido tan impotente. No sabía qué hacer. Hubo un momento durante aquella primera semana en que temí que sería necesario hospitalizarla.

»No comía ni bebía ni se movía. El doctor Gerandy andaba por aquí mencionando palabras como «catatonia», aunque no le dejé acercarse. Me daba miedo que la asustara.

—Pero ¿terminó saliendo de esa situación?

—Hice venir a Renée para que se la llevara a Florida. Era sólo porque yo no quería ser el que... por si Bella tenía que ir a un hospital o algo así. Albergaba la esperanza de que estar con su madre la ayudara, pero ¡cómo se revolvió cuando empezamos a empaquetar sus ropas! Nunca la había visto con un ataque como ése. Ni siquiera es una persona a la que le den berrinches, pero hija, ese día se puso hecha una fiera. Arrojó sus vestidos por todas partes y gritó que no podíamos obligarla a marcharse, y al final rompió a llorar. Pensé que sería un punto de inflexión, así que no discutí cuando insistió en quedarse aquí y al principio dio la impresión de que se recuperaba...

La voz de Charlie se desvaneció. Hablaban de mí. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Quién era en realidad alice para mí?

—Pero...—le apuntó Alice.

—Volvió a la escuela y al trabajo; comía, dormía, hacía las tareas y contestaba cuando alguien le preguntaba algo, pero estaba... vacía. Tenía los ojos inexpresivos. Había un montón de detalles pequeños, como, por ejemplo, que no volvió a escuchar música. Encontré un montón de discos rotos en la basura. No leía y nunca permanecía en la misma habitación donde hubiera una tele encendida, aunque lo cierto es que hasta entonces tampoco le había gustado mucho. Finalmente comprendí que ella evitaba todo aquello que le pudiera recordar a... él.

¿El?...

—Lo siento mucho, Charlie —dijo Alice con voz apesadumbrada.

—No ha sido culpa tuya —Lo decía sinceramente pero parecia culpar a otra persona—. Siempre has sido una buena amiga para ella.

—Una ultima cosa… lo del acantilado, lo de la perdida de memoria ¿Fue en realidad todo un accidente?

—No lo se y siempre me a preocupado pensar que no fue así pero… todo esto de que no recuerde nada pienso… que ha sido lo mejor ahora esta bien… a su manera.

—Si supongo — la voz de alice era llana, lejana y sin fuerza.

—No te ofendas Alice, me alegra que hallas vuelto tu sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa pero me preocupa que quienes vengan contigo.

—Sabes Charlie para nadie a sido fácil — se oyó el sonido de una silla arrastrarse fuertemente, la cabeza me daba vuelta debido a toda aquella nueva información pero decide hacerme presente.

— ¿Alice?

—Estoy en la cocina — grito

—¡Charlie! —dije simulando sorpresa

—Hola hija, estaré en la sala si me necesitan

Tomo un plato de comida y se dirigió a la sala, donde encendió la televisión y puso toda su atención en ella.

—Bella me tengo que ir, pero tengo que preguntarte algo

—dime

—Te gustaría ir a mi casa mañana —Soltó de golpe

— ¿Tu casa? —sin saber por que mi corazón se había acelerado

—Si, te recogeré mañana a las 4, adiós — y se fue sin darme tiempo de decir nada

No tenia idea del por que pero en estos momentos me hallaba extremadamente nerviosa.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? Bueno me tengo que ir corriendo pero por favor dejenme todos sus comentarios. **

**Esta vez lo he hecho mas largo espero les halla gustado. **

**bueno cuidense mucho **

**Hasta pronto**


	12. REENCUENTRO

**(De rodillas) Lo siento mucho chicas, disculpen la larga demora**

* * *

Reencuentro

Tonta alice todo era su culpa.

No podía hacer nada sin que mis manos no temblaran, mi corazón no había podido recuperar su ritmo normal, durante toda la noche había estado despertando y despertando y ahora tenia un terrible sueño y no podía dormirme por que la "señorita" llegaría en cualquier momento.

Todo era culpa suya. Y ni siquiera sabia que es lo que había hecho para ponerme así.

Me había invitado para ir a su casa pero eso podía significar tantas cosas…. Tal vez estaría sola y alice tenia planeada otra tarde de "Juguemos con Bella Barbie", o tal vez estaría sus padres y sus hermanos lo que me pondría en una situación demasiado incomoda pues conociendo a Emmet no perdería oportunidad para burlarse de mi y eso esta bien en la escuela pues lo puedo insultar y listo pero… si su familia va a estar presente yo no podré decir nada y quien sabe lo que Emmet hará con la oportunidad. Esta bien solo podía significar dos cosas.

_Grrr _Me dolía la cabeza, tenia nauseas y mi cuerpo estaba temblando completamente. Tal vez seria mejor llamar alice para decirle que estaba enferma… no, conociendo a alice me haría ir si o si. ¡Hay! Como alguien tan molesto puede agradar tanto, hasta mi papa la adora.

Hablando de Charlie, todavía no podía entender por que su molestia cuando le dije que iría a la casa de alice, su rostro se tiño de rojo completamente y pretendió castigarme sin ninguna razón solo para que no fuese, estuvo a punto de llamar a alice para cancelar la visita pero como si pudiese ver el futuro en el momento en que charlie tomo el teléfono este sonó sorprendiéndonos a los dos al saber que era precisamente ella quien llamaba. Su conversación fue algo que también me confundió por completo.

—Alice sabes cuanto te aprecio pero no me parece que bella valla a tu casa —Su rostro aun estaba rojo pero su tono de voz había cambiado completamente — ¡tu sabes por porque!—Grito exasperado cosa que me molesto ¿Cómo podía hablarle de esa forma? —Pero… —Hubo un largo silencio pero desde donde yo me encontraba podía escuchar la voz de alice hablando sin detenerse, poco a poco el rostro de charlie se fue relajando —De acuerdo —dijo resignado mas que de acuerdo — Cuídala —la forma en que su vista se fijo en mi al decir eso me incomodo un poco.

¿Qué pudo haberle dicho ella para que el reaccionara de esa forma?

Yo ya estaba cien por ciento segura de que no me permitiría ir —en el fondo, muy en el fondo la idea me gustaba — y de pronto solo bastaron un par de palabras de alice y ya, todo arreglado. Era muy extraño.

Me di una última mirada en el espejo mientras la arruga en mi frente causada por mis pensamientos desaparecía, no era nada de el otro mundo solo unos jeans negros y una blusa verde junto a mis tenis mas cómodos, no tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer en casa de alice pero fuera lo que fuera prefería estar cómoda.

Baje sin ánimos las escaleras Charlie ya se había marchado —al parecer ni los domingos son días de descanso para un policía — me dijo que seguían investigando sucesos algo extraños en el bosque, cuando yo le pregunte "¿sucesos extraños?" el solo negó con la cabeza y me prohibió terminantemente adentrarme al bosque.

Charlie antes de irse había lavado los platos lo que me dejaba sin ninguna distracción, camine hacia la sala y divise uno de los libros que había encontrado en mi cuarto, estaba bastante gastado, tratando de calmar mis nervios lo tome y me deje caer en el sillón.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando levemente, poco a poco deje de encontrar sentido al lo que leía hasta que las letras desaparecieron.

Abrí mis ojos en mi propia habitación… espera yo estaba en la sala. La luz nítida de la característica mañana de forks entraba por la ventana. Me levante de golpe y me vista se dirigí rápidamente hacia el otro lado de mi dormitorio justo en la misma antigua mecedora que aun yace en mi cuarto. Entonces lo supe esto era otro recuerdo.

De la nada mi cuerpo salio de la cama y con demasiada rapidez se acerco a la mecedora vacía, me mantuve por un momento —No emití el hecho de que mis labios se movieron — y después salí ala carrera hacia el baño. Lave mi rostro y alise mi cabello y con la misma velocidad con la que había salido regrese a mi cuarto.

Volví a asustarme cuando vi como mi mano comenzaba a moverse entre la nada, como si estuviera tocando algo o a alguien. Pero yo estaba sola en ese cuarto… de nuevo sucedía pero esta vez estaba casi segura de que algo o alguien faltaba en aquel recuerdo.

—_¿Qué oíste? —_Hubiera gritado de no ser por el hecho de que nada de lo que hacia parecía ocasionar algún cambio en mi cuerpo.

¿Esa era mi voz?

Pero claro que esa era mi voz. Me escuchaba, por primera vez lo hacia. Acalle las miles de preguntas reunidas en mi cabeza para poder escuchar lo que sea que fuese a decir. Quien sabe tal vez descubriría algo útil.

—_Eso ya lo sabías — _continué hablando sonaba como si le estuviese contestando a alguien, hundí mi cabeza sobre algo o al menos parecía que lo hacia.

Hubo un breve silencio y después susurre_ —Te quiero —_ Y el ritmo de mi corazón comenzó una alocada carrera.

¿Te quiero? ¿A que? ¿A quien?

Mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo, imagine que el recuerdo había terminado pero cuando los volví a abrir otro escenario que no era mi sala ni mi cuarto apareció. Esta vez era la cafetería de mi escuela, me vi sentada en una de las menas mas apartadas de la muchedumbre en realidad dándole la espalda a todos solo veía fijamente hacia el frente pero yo estaba sentada sola, de nuevo.

—_Debería decir «que te diviertas», ¿o es el sentimiento equivocado?_ — pregunté, mi voz se escuchaba ¿Triste?

—_En tal caso, que te diviertas_ — ¿Le estaba contestando a alguien? ¿Pero a quien?

Hubo de nuevo un breve silencio, el suficiente como para recibir una respuesta. Pero no la obtuve.

—_A salvo en Forks... ¡Menudo reto!_ —No tenía ningún sentido lo que estaba diciendo

—_Prometo que intentaré mantenerme ilesa_ —declamé_—. Esta noche lavare mi ropa... Una tarea que no debería entrañar demasiado peligro_ —Eso era sarcasmo

—_Haré lo que pueda_ —después de hablar me levanté —_Te veré mañana_ —musité.

Y por tercera vez mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Ahora me hallaba dentro de mi coche y tal como todas las veces anteriores...sola.

— _¿Adonde?_ — pregunté.

Hubo un silencio antes de que dirigiera mi mirada hacia mi costado y encendiera la camioneta.

— _¿Adonde?_ —repetí suspirando.

Era bastante temprano a lo que la poca luz me decía, yo solo conducía callada pero había algo que me incomodaba.

—_Un poco de respeto _—Dije de pronto—, _este trasto tiene los suficientes años __para ser el abuelo de tu coche _— Yo estaba hablando con alguien, ¡Dios! Yo no estaba sola en mi camioneta pero por que no veía a nadie.

De nuevo mis ojos se cerraron pero supe que estaba vez ya estaba despierta cuando abrí los ojos y vi la antigua televisión de Charlie justo frente a mi. Me levante demasiado rápido lo que hizo que me mareara y tuviera que volver a recostarme.

Un coraje se encendió dentro de mi, estaba molesta y frustrada ahora estaba segura de que en todos esos recuerdos que había recuperado alguien faltaba, pero ¿quien?...

Salte cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente resonó en toda la casa.

—¡Bella!

—¿Alice? —Voltio rápido hacia mi dirección y enseguida corrió hacia mi

—¡¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? —su voz sonaba nerviosa y hablaba demasiado rápido

— _Vi _que te desmayas, ¡no has estado comiendo bien verdad! Tienes idea de cómo reacciono…. —De repente se callo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su rostro pareció avergonzado como cuando dices algo que no deberías.

—Espera, espera me… ¿viste? ¿Dónde? —Dudo

—Bueno….—Mordió su labio varias veces, nerviosa — Vi por la ventana que estabas leyendo, iba a tocar cuando simplemente caíste…

—¿Me viste por la ventana? —Pero si me vio por la ventana como es que apenas había entrado a la casa, lo digo por que estoy segura de que estuve por algún tiempo metida en mis nuevos recuerdos. Iba a preguntarle pero algo me decía que era mejor que dejara así las cosas.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto de nuevo

Asentí —Solo me quede dormida —Pero mi respuesta no la convenció, parecía a punto de decir algo cuando paso su mirada a lo largo de mi cuerpo —¿A donde vas? —Le pregunte cuando vi que se dirigía a la puerta

—Espera —solo dijo y salio, tardo solo unos segundos antes de regresar, esta vez con una bolsa en su mano —Bella me quieres verdad — en su rostro se formo un extraño puchero y eso me dio un mal presentimiento.

Diez minutos después, mis jeans habían sido remplazados por una falda caqui en pliegues que llegaba justo al ras de la rodilla, mi blusa verde por una azul —muy linda por cierto —, mis tenis por un par de sandalias levemente abiertas al frente y mi cabello ahora era una cascada de leves rizos. Me sentía rara pero frente al espejo todavía me podía reconocer, a decir vedad me veía… bien. Alice continuaba saltando a mi alrededor acomodando los mechones rebeldes de mi cabello.

—No creo que le importe como te veas… pero se que me lo agradecerá—Susurro

—¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunte confundida

—He… no nada, olvídalo —me dio un ultimo vistazo de pies a cabeza —¡Lista! Muy bien, vamonos

Su pequeña mano se entrelazo con la mía y con leve tirón me llevo hasta la puerta. Mi corazón hasta el momento no había parado de palpitar, me faltaba el aire y todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso.

—Que hace el aquí —susurro débilmente mi captora

—¿Quién? —volví mi vista hacia la puerta ahora abierta, la luz me dio de golpe y me cegó momentáneamente, poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraron y la vista se aclaro.

—Que haces aquí —rugió alice

—valla forma de recibir a tu hermano —se mofo

—Emmet no estoy para bromitas— dijo exasperada

—Vine a _salvarte_ —dijo inocentemente

—¿salvarme? ¿De que?

—Bueno como saliste de la casa _corriendo_ toda apurada pensé que estarías en problemas —la comprensión llego a alice o al menos eso me pareció ya que su rostro se mostró avergonzado — pero creo que no ha sido una buena idea…. No cuando me tratas así —su expresión de falso dolor logro que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro y casi, casi… logre olvidar todo el enredo en el que se había convertido mi cabeza.

Alice se acerco a el y le susurro algo intangible pero pareció ser sufriente ya que el rostro de Emmet cambio completamente. Entonces me pregunte como es que alice había llegado a mi casa, si emmet no la había traído, ningún otro coche se veía alrededor…

—Vamos bella o llegaremos tarde

—¿Tarde? Pero si solo vamos a tu casa

Se adelanto Emmet a contestar —Si, pero... ¡Hey! — pero no pudo decir mucho por que alice lo cayo de un pisotón.

—Bien, vamos bella —alice comenzó a llevarme hacia un jeep muy bien cuidado, en realidad parecía recién salido de la agencia, cuando alice lo observo una de sus cejas se alzo

—No quise correr riesgos, además sabes lo que me haría si se entera de que he conducido su coche —contesto Emmet a la pregunta no hecha por alice, ella rodó los ojos y continúo caminando.

—Espera… yo puedo conducir mi propio coche

—Bella, no empieces, no sabes el camino

Había olvidado ese detalle —No importa puedo seguirlos —ambos rodaron los ojos

—tu cafete…tu coche va demasiado lento —rectifico al ver mi expresión

—Tiene la suficiente fuerza —me defendí

—Bueno esta bien, pero yo me iré contigo, dudo que podamos seguir el ritmo de emmet —dijo alice dejando en el suelo el orgullo de mi pobre coche.

Emmet se adelanto y tal como había dicho alice en solo un par de segundos el jeep desapareció del camino.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, algo andaba mal, mi corazón seguía latiendo y latiendo, nervioso por alguna razón ajena a mi. el camino fue tranquilo, a pesar del estado de mi cuerpo me sentía en confianza con alice al igual que con emmet pero siempre un deje de nerviosismo me golpeaba cada vez que ellos se me acercaban, como si estuviera esperando algo.

—Entra por aquel sendero —dijo rompiendo de pronto el silencio

—¿¡Que! —salirme del camino no estaba dentro de mis planes, con la suerte que me rodeaba terminaríamos perdidas o algo peor.

—Vamos bella, no te voy a secuestrar

—No es por eso…— rodó los ojos

—No nos vamos a perder, relájate —pero yo no podía hacer eso, mi cuerpo se negaba. No obstante obedecí. Entre los árboles el camino se marcaba tenuemente dejando en evidencia de que pasaban seguido por ahí, subconscientemente me pregunte cuales serian los motivos de que la familia de alice quisiera vivir tan apartada de la ciudad.

Continué conduciendo, el camino seguía y seguía alice continuaba dándome indicaciones, no sabia muy bien como describir el rostro de ella, cambiaba drásticamente desde la emoción hasta la seriedad, además de que había momentos en que su vista parecía encontrar algo muy interesante en la ventana.

—Da vuelta por ahí —dijo apuntando hacia algún lugar entre los árboles que nos rodeaban. Obedecí y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que nos encontráramos en una pequeña paradera. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la enorme casa. No sabia que es lo que pensaba encontrarme pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa pese a tener apariencia de antigüedad, era elegante. De un tenue blanco suave, rectangular, de tres pisos de altura y perfectamente proporcionada.

Me detuve a unos cuantos metros del pórtico de la monumental casa, alice salio primero del coche, lo rodeo y llego a mi lado. Abrí la puerta y baje cerrando la puerta tras de mi, apenas toque la tierra un estremecimiento me recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello.

_Algo va a pasar_ me dije por dentro

Mis pies se movieron por si solos y sin pensarlo me vi en la puerta. Alice me la abrió.

El interior era aun mas sorprendente que el exterior pero algo extraño paso, sentí una clase de deja' vu al ver el interior. Pase mi vista por cada detalle hasta toparme con dos figuras.

_¡Ellos no pueden ser sus padres!_ pensé con horror.

Vamos parecen tener apenas unos cuantos años mas que nosotras. _Imposible _

Pero lo que mas me sorprendía era la apariencia de estrellas de cine que poseían. Pase mi vista desde ellos hasta alice ¡como no lo había notado antes! Tal vez no son sus padres pero definitivamente son familia.

—Carlisle, Esme ella es bella, bella ellos son mis padres —sentí como mi corazón se detenía.

—Bienvenida bella —ni siquiera me sorprendió el abrazo de esme, la familia Cullen parecía tener este extraño exceso de emotividad. Y también note que la rara temperatura de alice y emmet era de familia.

Esta vez la cabecilla de la familia se giro hacia mi —Gusto en conocerte… de nuevo bella — ¿de nuevo? ¡Oh! Me sonroje por completo

Esme pareció notar mi vergüenza por que rápidamente agrego —siéntete como en tu casa —sonreí tímidamente

—¡Valla hasta que por fin llegan! —emmet bajo corriendo desde lo alto de la escalera —Por eso te dije que era mejor venir en mi auto —Le lance una mirada furiosa pero el solo lanzo una carcajada

De la nada una despampánate rubia, alta y de cabellos dorados bajo justo detrás de emmet. Su vista se unió a la mía y al momento me arrepentí. Me veía con ¿Odio? Pero que le había hecho yo.

—Ella es Rosalie —el deje de amenaza usado en las palabras de alice no paso desapercibido para nadie.

Asustada aparte la vista y la dirigí al chico rubio que bajaba tras de ella. Alto y de expresión dura. Cuando nuestras miradas se unieron no supe describir lo que vi en sus ojos… ¿Dolor? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Miedo? Tal vez un poco de los tres.

—Y el es jasper —el sonido de la voz de alice había cambia completamente del aparente odio había ido hasta la adoración.

—Mucho gusto —dije, cuando por fin encontré las palabras.

Lo que paso después, me descoloco. La modelo… Rosalie salio rápido de la sala mientras emmet la seguía, esme y carlisle después de dedicarme una sonrisa y una mirada de advertencia hacia alice subieron las escaleras. Solo quedamos tres.

El chico rubio, jasper se acerco solo un poco a nosotras.

—y si lo nota —pregunto

—No lo hará esta demasiado lejos —jasper pareció relajarse solo un poco después su vista se giro hacia mi.

—Perdóname, bella —me asuste, ¿Perdóname? De que.

Negó con la cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa melancólica, después se marcho.

—Ven —alice tomo mi mano y me dirigió hasta uno de los hermosos y extremadamente limpios sillones blancos que adornaban elegantemente la sofisticada sala —Dime recuerdas algo…

Baje la mirada avergonzada —no, lo siento —asintió comprendiendo, no me paso desapercibido el hecho de que su rostro mostraba decepción pura —pero…

—¿Qué? —pregunto, obligándome a levantar la vista

—Tu casa, este lugar… no puedo borrar la sensación de haber estado aquí antes —su vista se perdió por un momento

—Lo has estado —sentenció

—¿Me dirás alice? me dirás quien eres —pregunte esperanzada

—eso ya lo sabes

Negué con la cabeza —No, se que te conocía antes pero hay algo mas, los chicos en la cafetería se la pasan viéndonos incómodos, las miradas de lastima de algunos no solo son por mi perdida de memoria, además tu y toda tu familia me tratan como si fuéramos cercanos si hubiera algo que nos uniera, algo mas grande que la amistad –Y era verdad lo que decía, tanto el sensación de cariño por parte de Esme como el de odio por Rosalie se sentían muy cercanos, demasiado.

—Siempre has sido muy observadora —susurró amablemente —pero sabes que no puedo decirte nada.

—¿Por qué? ¡Ya basta! —explote, eran demasiadas cosas, sabia que no era ni el lugar ni el momento pero ya no podía aguantar mas — ¡Que no lo entienden! No claro que no, no tienes idea de cómo me siento, estoy confundida todo el tiempo, todo a mi alrededor es un extraño para mi, ¡Y ya no quiero eso! Ni siquiera recuerdo a mi propia familia, no puedo evitar el dolor que siente Charlie cada vez que ve que mi mente sigue en blanco. ¡Ya no quiero lastimarlo ya no quiero lastimar a nadie mas! Y lo que menos soporto es que cada vez que cruzo mi mirada con Charlie con Jacob y sobre todo contigo me parece que saben algo que yo no, y necesito saber que es. ¡Y los odio por que se que ustedes pueden ayudarme, por que pueden detener esto y me odio a mi misma por que se que lo hacen solo para protegerme! Pero ya no mas, ya basta ya no quiero que nadie me proteja. Quiero saber quien soy, quienes fueron todos ustedes para mi, quiero saber la razón del enorme vació que siento por dentro, del puntiagudo dolor que todo el tiempo tiene mi corazón y quiero saber por que el dolor se hace mas presente cada vez que tu estas cerca de mi —Mi voz se fue apagando, no pude detenerme a pesar de arrepentirme apenas abrí la boca, pero ya estaba por fin lo había dicho y se sentía tan bien.

—Jamás pensé que te sintieras de ese modo —dijo con verdadera pena

—Lo se, no debí habértelo dicho de ese modo —Dije ya mas calmada

—No, esta bien, de ahora en adelante quiero que me digas que es lo que en realidad piensas…_todo_ — asentí —No… —su vista se perdió por un momento.

—¡Bella ven quiero mostrarte algo! —Brinque cuando la inesperada voz de Emmet se escucho, ¿Me habría escuchado? ¡Oh dios y si hable muy fuerte! —Vamos bella ven —Todavía muy aturdida me levante y lo seguí, pero antes este regreso junto a su hermana.

—¿Estas segura? Se dará cuenta y se enfadara —susurro demasiado bajo, apenas lo había escuchado

—No Emmet, el esta demasiado distraído… créeme funcionara, _lo se, _solo has todo tal como te dije.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—20 minutos tal vez más —asintió por ultimo y regreso a mi lado.

Me llego a su garaje donde se jeep y un brillante volvo descansaban, ignore la extraña nostalgia que me despertó cuando pare junto a el.

—He estado pensando que tal vez podría hacerle un par de arreglitos a tu coche… no se tal vez un motor nuevo

—Mi coche esta perfecto tal y como esta —dije a la defensiva

—No, mira bella tal vez si le instaláramos un stereo nuevo… espera tu coche ya tiene un stereo nuevo ¿verdad?

—Humm… no ¿Por qué?

—No, no por nada… con más razón, creo que podríamos hacer de tu cafetera todo un verdadero coche

La siguiente media hora se paso entre un tira y afloja acerca de mi coche hasta de de pronto Emmet extrañamente se tenso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, nada creo que deberíamos regresar, alice me matara si no te llevo de regreso.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, a medio camino alice nos alcanzo y con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar me arrastro hasta la cocina. Ahí estaba Esme quien también me dedico una calida sonrisa.

—¿No te molesto mucho Emmet? —susurro dulcemente. Negué con la cabeza.

De repente el silencio que rodeaba a la casa fue remplazado por una dulce melodía, suave pero nostálgica a la vez. Me era conocida.

Por instinto seguí el sonido de las suaves teclas del piano que aun continuaban sonando. Salí de la cocina, un muro delgado me privaba de la vista completa de la sala, exactamente el lugar donde momentos anteriores había visto un deslumbrante piano negro.

Di la vuelta y entonces lo vi.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón como cuando caes y esperas el golpe. Un apuro doloroso se apodero de mi ritmo cardiaco. Frente a mi, sentado frente al piano estaba un muchacho de cabello bronce, de fracciones suaves y marcadas. El ser mas hermoso que había visto jamás.

Subidamente las notas dejaron de sonar y en menos de un parpadeo un par ojos color oro se encontraron con los míos.

De la nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse a montones. Me congele, me aterro el sentimiento que sentí en esos momentos.

Algo dolía y mucho.

Las lágrimas seguían y seguían pero yo no podía apartar la vista de aquel muchacho. De pronto la realidad me abrumo y me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Con dificultad aparte la vista y me gire bruscamente hacia alice, me sorprendió darme cuenta de que toda la familia estaba tras de mi observando toda la escena ¡que vergüenza!

—Discúlpame —dije apuradamente y huí de ahí.

Evite a toda costa cruzar de nuevo la vista con el misterioso chico, aun cuando podía fácilmente sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda.

Subí a mi camioneta y pise a fondo. Necesitaba estar sola.

Necesitaba entender lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se. No es el reencuentro que esperaban. Pero no sean tan malas despues de todo diganme que harian ustedes si se encontraran con alguien y de pronto comienzan a llorar, y sienten un dolor agudo horrible y no tienen idea de por que.**

**Ahora ¿Que creen que hara edward? hummm...yo si se jajajajajajaja XD pero vamos adivinen tal vez le atinen, me encantaria saber sus teorias.**

**Ya no hare mas promesas, solo dire que si los reviews llegan a los 10 tal vez actualize antes de lo que se imaginan despues de todo tuve mucho tiempo para avanzar con la historia (Si saben a lo que me refiero) .**

**Bueno me marcho, no se olviden de dejar un reviews recuerden que eso es la vida de mi historia (y de mi salud mental... bueno tal vez solo de lo primero)**

**Cuidense.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	13. AL MODO EDWARD

**Lamento todo el tiempo que me tarde**

**Declaracion:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.

* * *

La pelea que había tenido con alice por la mañana había provocado que huyera de mi propia casa, lo que en realidad no sabía si era un alivio lejos de los pensamientos de todos o si solo había empeorado las cosas. Pero ahora lo único que daba vueltas en mi casa era la extraña sensación de doble sentido que tenían las palabras de alice.

_Las palabras de rosalie aun seguían rondando mi cabeza, me negaba rotundamente a dejar que ella influyera en mi decisión pero por mas que me doliese admitirlo, sus palabras tenían sentido. _

_Eres bastante egoísta ¿sabes? Dime que futuro le espera a Bella contigo…_

_Que clase de vida le espera a ella a tu lado…_

_Bella esta viva, puede encontrar a alguien que tenga un corazón que palpite…_

_Si la amaras tanto como dices amarla la dejarías…_

_Te la vas a pasar durante toda su vida acechándola, siguiéndola como un enfermo acosador hasta el fin de sus días o peor, resistirás la tentación de su sangre hasta que ya no puedas más y reacciones como lo que eres, un monstruo, un vampiro, succionaras cada gota de su sangre hasta que su cuerpo se quede seco y acabaras tu mismo con su vida…_

_¡Alto! Yo no soportaba escucharlo de nuevo aunque solo fuera parte de mis recuerdos, yo tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. _

_-"Eres muy amable Mike pero ya tengo planes con Alice, los siento"_

_-"O bueno supongo que será la próxima vez"_

_-"Humm…supongo"_

_-"Por cierto ¿Ya te asignaron pareja para el laboratorio?"_

_¡Debe ser una broma! ¿De quien era ese pensamiento?... Lo suponía. _

—_Emmet ¿En serio? —brinco asustado_

—_Oh perdón hermano, simplemente vino a mi mente _

_-"¿Bella quisieras ir a ver una película el sábado?"_

—_¡Emmet basta! —grite exasperado_

—_Lo siento, lo siento —dijo soltando una carcajada _

_Emmet no ayudaba mucho, ahora me debatía entre salir de aquí e irle a gritar a la cara de Mike Newton que bella era mía. Claro volvieron algunos de los Cullen pero yo no había dado indicios de regresar por lo que la débil mente de Newton debió resolver que ya no tenia interés en ella y que debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Error._

_Eres bastante egoísta ¿sabes? Dime que futuro le espera a Bella contigo…_

_Detuve mis pensamientos en seco y quise patearme en ese mismo lugar. Lo único que estaba haciendo era preocuparme por lo que yo sentía pero no me di cuenta que lo que mas importaba era lo que bella sentía. _

_¿Qué pasaba dentro de su cabeza? _

_¡Dios! Jamás había estaba tan frustrado por no poder leer su mente y nunca había tenido tanta curiosidad como en estos momentos. _

_Yo luchaba todos los días que veía partir a mis hermanos a la escuela con las vibraciones de mi cuerpo, con las imaginarias cosquillas que sentía en mis pies, invitándome a ir con ellos, tentándome a ir a verla. Pero alice siempre se daba cuenta y me impedía seguirlos diciéndome "todavía no es tiempo" lo que había hecho que desarrollara un perturbador odio hacia tales palabras. _

_A veces mi voluntad sucumbía y maldiciendo el momento que me aparte de ella, corría por todo el bosque recorriendo el mismo camino que tiempo atrás se había convertido en el trayecto a mi paraíso, pero justo cuando comenzaba a vislumbrar su casa, la cordura regresaba y me detenía, pasaba horas parado en el mismo lugar hasta que encontraba la fuerza suficiente para regresar o cuando alice o emmet me obligaban. En una ocasión casi salto a su ventana, esta vez había llegado hasta su casa estaba frente a ella pero mis pies no se movían, en mi cuerpo se batían a guerra mi cabeza contra mi corazón y yo solo apoyaba a uno. Justo cuando creí que habíamos ganado apareció alice mostrándome algo que provoco que huyera lejos de ahí. _

_Vi, en la cabeza de alice como trepaba por el árbol al pie de su ventana y silencioso entraba en su cuarto, me escondía entre las sombras y escuchaba atentamente la conversación que tenia con su padre escaleras abajo. Esperaba hasta que la puerta se abrió, la luz no era suficiente y ella todavía no estaba dentro pero yo me movía tan rápido que provocaba que ella se asustara y comenzara a gritar, no me había visto pero definitivamente me había sentido. _

_Solo recordarlo me estremecía, yo por ningún motivo podría verla de esa forma, temiéndome. _

_Debía irme. _

_Aunque no me detenía pensar si era lo mejor para mi familia o para mi, ella era la razón mas importante, ella era lo que me mantenía aquí, y por ella me iría. Era lo mejor para bella. _

"_Cobarde" escuche en mi cabeza _

—_¿Pero que…. _

—_¿Así es como piensas arreglar las cosas? ¡Huyendo! ¡No eres mas que un cobarde! —rugió_

—_Alice tu no entiendes…_

—_¡El que no entiende eres tu! ¡¿Tan fácil te rindes? ¿Dejaras que Rosalie gane?... Pensé que eras más listo Edward _

—_Alice escucha…_

—_¡Excusas! _

—_¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Edward te iras de nuevo? —interfirió esme, yo no podía verle a la cara _

—_¡Por fin! _

—_¡Cállate Rosalie! —Grito alice, sus pequeñas manos tomaron mi rostro y me obligaron a verle a los ojos —¡No no te iras me oyes no lo harás, no ahora! _

¿Ahora? ¿Que significaba eso?.

Mis manos recorrieron mi cabello, enredándolo todavía mas, cruzaron toda mi cara hasta detenerse en el fuerte de mi nariz. Presione fuerte, queriendo encontrar la respuesta.

¿Debía quedarme?

_¡Por supuesto que no! _Decía la última pizca de sensatez que me quedaba.

Pero me rehusaba, me negaba por completo a admitir que bella estaría mejor lejos de mi. Solo pensarlo me desgarraba por dentro. Irme era lo mejor para todos menos para mi y yo era instintivamente egoísta —Al menos era la única excusa de la que me sostenía —.

Mi puño se estampo contra el sucio musgo en el suelo, mis nudillos estaban manchados de leves capas del hongo verde. Los tres árboles que habían sucumbido a mi alrededor a causa de mi rabia no era mas que la demostración de la frustración en la que me encontraba.

Lo logre una vez, le dije que ella me olvidaría con el tiempo, pero aun así descaradamente guardaba la esperanza que no lo hiciera que aun que solo fuera en una delgada línea entre sus memorias, ella supiera que existí, que un día fui parte de su vida, que me amo y fue amada tan intensamente como nunca lo será. Pero si lo hiciera de nuevo tal vez ella jamás supiera quien fui yo, que su corazón fue mío pero que se lo entregue por miedo a destruirlo.

Comencé a correr sin prestar atención a lo que me rodeaba, mi cabeza y todos mis sentidos estaban en otro lugar. Estaba apunto de estallar, ni rosalie ni alice entendían como me sentía, jamás habían pasado por algo como esto, ellas no sabían de lo que estaban hablando solo yo conocía el dolor tan grande de haberme apartado de lo único bueno que había en mi vida, de la única razón de agradecer vivir eternamente, del oxigeno que llenaba mis muertos pulmones, del sentido de mi existencia, por que ella era eso, mi pulso mi corazón, lo que me mantenía con vida —si se le puede llamar así — y si me apartaba de ella moriría.

No fue hasta que vi como mis dedos se movían al compás de su canción que me di cuenta que estaba en casa, no me percate de las personas que estaban conmigo en la misma habitación, ni de que me miraban detenidamente como esperando algo.

Y entonces lo escuche.

_Un latido y otro_

Yo reconocía ese baile, ese andar desenfrenado solo una persona era su dueña. Mis ojos se alzaron demasiado rápido para que se diera cuenta, y ahí estaba. Entendí lo que Alice había tratado de decir en la mañana.

—_Bella —_susurre tan bajo que no pudo haberme escuchado.

Y lo supe. Jamás me podría ir otra vez, no había manera de que me apartara de ella de nuevo. Nunca.

Olvide todo lo que rosalie dijo, si tenía razón o no ya no me importaba. Ahora toda mi atención estaba en ella. Tan frágil, tan viva… tan infinitamente hermosa como siempre. Casi destrozo el teclado de mi piano cuando me percate de que sus ojos se humedecían, sentí como una golpe en el estomago cuando súbitamente aparto la mirada y se giro hacia alice.

—Discúlpame — Su voz, como la había extrañado, era como una suave caricia y me pregunte como es que había soportado tanto tiempo sin poder escuchar su hermosa voz.

Quise correr abrazar y decirle que todo lo que le había dicho no era más que una vil mentira, quise besarla y suplicar su perdón. Pero ahora ella no sabía quien era.

Y eso me congelo

No me pude mover y solo la seguí con la mirada cuando comenzó a correr. Su esencia, su aroma me golpeo en la cara como una cachetada y eso solo me inmovilizo más. El rugir de su camioneta se escucho y pronto supe que se había ido. De repente me permití imaginarme lo que hubiera hecho de haberme movido, me vi corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, tomándola entre mis brazos, inhalando su aroma natural, perdiendo mis manos entre sus cabellos y sin dejarle preguntar algo uniendo nuestros labios en un baile lento pero mortal.

—¡Muévete! ¡Que haces aquí! — un golpe en mi hombre me saco de mi ensoñación.

—¿Pero que… — dije confundido, casi gruñendo en protesta.

—¿Qué estabas esperando? ¡Ve por ella! —una mano me tomo por la camisa y me alzo. En un acto reflejo lleve una de mis manos a la que me sujetaba pero no usando fuerza, no tenia en ese momento.

—¡Emmet cálmate! —La voz de esme me trajo de nuevo a la realidad —Bájalo… ¡lo lastimaras!

—¡Se lo tiene bien merecido! ¡Escucha Edward esa no era mi bella! —rugió exasperado y yo ignore el deje de celos que me provocaron sus palabras — ¡No se que le dijiste ese día, solo se que rompiste algo en ella…

—Emmet tienes que calmarte —esta vez era alice quien hablaba, me odie por no encontrar las palabras y sacarlas —Las cosas no son tan fáciles

La ignoró por completo y hizo mas fuerte su agarre.

—¡Esa no es la chica de la que disfrutaba burlarme! Desde que regresamos no la he vuelto a ver, cuando tú te fuiste no solo tú te separaste de ella ¡También nosotros!... Estoy seguro que no es el mismo dolor pero tienes que….

—¡EMMET! —Grito alice, fue un grito fuerte y aterrador pero logro captar su atención —¡He dicho que te calmes! Suéltalo —dijo solo una octava de voz mas baja, a regañadientes lo hizo, mi camisa estaba arruinada y lo mas probable era que tuviéramos que remodelar el piso donde estaba mi piano — Las cosas no son tan simples ahora, Edward no puede simplemente ir tras ella por que _bella no sabe quien es el _— Eso había sido como un balde de agua fría — Esto tomara mas tiempo… —dijo tristemente

Emmet bufo en respuesta.

Se giro repentinamente hacia mi y clavo su mirada en mis ojos —¡Has lo que tengas que hacer pero arréglalo! —Mi orgullo estaba rato pues alguien mas me habia dicho lo que yo debí saber hace mucho tiempo.

—Bien, ahora Emmet corre tras Rosalie —La voz de alice ahora era mas calmada.

—Mierda —Y salio corriendo

Me deje caer en el suelo y coloque mi cabeza entre mis piernas, trate de analizar lentamente lo que acababa de pasar. Frote mis manos sobre mi cara y regrese a todas las conversaciones que había tenido, _rosalie_,_ alice_ y ahora _emmet_, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tomara una decisión. Lentamente alce la cabeza y fije mi vista hacia el vació.

"_Edward hijo ¿Estas bien?" _Carlisle…

"_Todo estará bien Edward_" Esme…

"_¡Despierta de una vez!" _y claro alice…

Bufo antes de hablar.

—Bueno, iré a… ¿Edward? —dijo extrañada cuando sintió mi mano rodear su pequeño brazo.

—Iré yo —Demande

"_¿Qué?" _

—Pero… —no le permití continuar

—No me acercare a ella… no ahora —Trate de sonar sereno pero no estaba funcionando muy bien — Ya estoy cansado de no hacer nada…—Le dije de frente y vi con algo de satisfacción como sus ojos salían solo un poco de sus orbitas — Ahora haremos las cosas a mi modo.

Abrió y cerró varias veces su boca pero no dijo nada. Entonces sonreí al leer su respuesta.

—Muy bien —sonrió levemente —Pero te estaré observando, sabré si metes la pata… pero eso no significa que yo me quedare tranquila, por supuesto, yo terminare mi propia investigación —Eso trajo de nuevo viejas curiosidades y algunas preguntas, fije mi atención en sus pensamientos, rezando por encontrar el significado de sus palabras.

"_¡Mantente fuera de mi cabeza!"_ La escuche gruñir y me lanzo una mirada envenenada, pero eso solo agrando mi curiosidad. Decidí colocarla en mi lista de espera, ahora debía hacer lo que mas me importaba.

—Carlisle —gire mi cabeza hacia el al mismo tiempo que el lo hacia — ¿Me podrías anotar en la escuela por favor? —La cabeza de Esme y Jasper (que observaba todo desde lejos) se giraron hacia mí rápidamente.

_¿Estas seguro? _Pregunto mentalmente.

Asentí.

—Lo haré —dijo solemnemente

—Gracias

Salí apresurado y comencé a seguir el rastro que su camioneta había dejado, la tierra estaba toda revuelta y la forma de sus llantas estaba bien marcada _¡Valla ella debió acelerar mucho! _Sonreí en ese pensamiento recordando su aversión al exceso de velocidad y luego mi sonrisa desapareció cuando comprendí que lo había hecho huyendo lejos de mí. Rezaba por que no fuera muy lejos, mientras se mantuviera en la tierra fácilmente podría encontrarla pero una vez que llegase a la carretera seria algo difícil pues juzgando por la hora Charlie ya debía de haber llegado así que lo mas probable es que bella no llegase a su casa, difícil talvez pero no imposible, jamás lo seria para mi encontrarla.

Me sorprendí y agradecí mentalmente al ver que el rastro no llegaba muy lejos solo apenas unos cuantos metros antes de carretera. Instantáneamente divise su camioneta la había estacionado entre un par de anchos árboles que la escondían de los coches que pudieran pasar, seria bastante difícil para un humano encontrarla pero no para un vampiro.

Sigilosamente me acerque a donde estaba, el sonido del correr del agua me aviso de que ella estaba cerca del rió que rodeaba mi casa, inhale fuertemente y gracias al ardor de mi garganta estuve seguro de que bella estaba cerca.

La encontré de espaldas a mi, su cabello ocultaba su rostro mientras caía en una cascada, sus manos jugaban con las piedras dentro de un pequeño charco de agua, sus piernas estaban flexionadas mientras uno de sus brazos las rodeaba, su vista estaba perdida, concentrada en algún punto dentro del rió. Quede maravillado con la escena, hipnotizado con el vaivén de su pelo con el viento y de nuevo me pregunte como es que siquiera había podido alejarme de su lado.

Mi alarma se activo cuando después de estar una hora en la misma posición se levanto de repente, asiendo que buscara un mejor lugar de observación. De nuevo su aroma me golpeo de frente cuando paso cerca de mi, me vi tentado a estirar mi mano pues si lo hacia podría recorrer lo largo de su cabello y ella no se daría cuenta pero antes de que me moviera me detuve, no podía permitir mas errores.

La seguí de cerca en el camino hacia su casa, mis ojos siguieron todos sus movimientos cuando salio del refugio de su camioneta y luego la mente de su padre se volvió mi vista. Me detuve un poco en su mente, Charlie estaba preocupado por que Bella me viera a mi, en mi casa así que cuando entro y la vio _"Igual"_ respiro tranquilo, de lo que charlie no se había dado cuenta es que tanto en su conversación como en su apariencia bella estaba disfrazando su estado real, y todo para no preocuparlo. Salí de su mente cuando descubrí mi nombre seguido de varias maldiciones, anote en mi lista el tratar de redimirme con el padre de bella como una de mis prioridades.

Odie cuando bella se despidió de su padre y regreso a su cuarto, guiado por lo que escuchaba espere, hasta que después de colocarse los auriculares de su reproductor de música y luego de varios minutos se durmió, entonces llegue hasta ella. Estaba envuelta entre sus propios brazos su respiración era tranquila por lo que supe su sueño era profundo a pesar de la hora.

Levante mis pies, listo para irme. Pero primero me permití mirarla por un largo rato.

Desde la ventana protegido por la frontera imaginaria que había trazado, me dedique a observarla, absorto en el palpitar de su vivo corazón.

— _Quisiera poder creer que eres real —_ Murmuro

Mi curiosidad chispeó. Mi autocontrol se destruyó. Su señuelo contra mí, eran pensamientos inconcientes hablados, imposibles de ignorar. ¡Pero como los había extrañado!.

Después de aquellas palabras ya no volvió a hablar pero yo permanecí como estatua, parado no lo suficiente pero aun así cerca y no me moví hasta que Charlie entre en el cuarto a verla y tuve que obligar a mi cuerpo a regresar a mi casa.

El camino fue rápido y muy productivo, en mi cabeza se creo una idea así que no me sorprendió cuando llegue que alice ya me esperaba.

—Carlisle ya arreglo todo

—Bien —Dije sonriendo

—Lo he visto Edward —estaba parada en el lumbrar de la puerta, con sus pequeños brazos cruzados y una expresión de berrinche.

—No se de que hablas —Dije jugando con ella, corrió y su pequeño cuerpo se interpuso en mi camino

—Si haces que Bella deje de hablarme, me enojare y mucho — Su expresión enojada resultaba bastante cómica en este momento.

—¿Lo hará? —La rete — ¿Eso es lo que ves? —dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Su respuesta mas madura a sus casi 100 años fue sacarme la lengua.

La rodie y corrí hasta mi cuarto para planear como obtener antes de mañana lo que iba a necesitar antes de verla de nuevo.

* * *

**Correere antes de que puedan encontrarme (ya saben debajo de la seguridad de mi cobija) y esperare a saber su opinion. **

**Por fiss no sean tan malas diganme que les ha parecido si? **

**Vamos dejen algun review ¡Son gratis! :D **

**Gracias por dedicarme algunos minutos de su tiempo. **

**Nos leemos.**


	14. MI EXTRAÑO

*****MI EXTRAÑO*****

«_Bien, vamos Bella tu puedes_»

Mi mano parecía estar adherida a la perilla de la puerta, podía sentir como mis dedos comenzaban a entumecerse y como la sangre abandonaba mi palma.

«_Ya casi lo has logrado solo tienes que salir…_»

Suspire derrotada y me deje caer de espaldas a la puerta _«de todos modos ya no alcanzo a llegar a la primera clase_» llevaba casi media hora en la misma posición, debatiéndome entre si ir o no a la escuela «_en realidad trataba de encontrar el valor para ir_» había dormido muy poco, durante la mayor parte de la noche repace las posibles respuestas a todas la preguntas que me haría alice «_por que me haría de eso estaba segura_» pero no encontraba una explicación lógica y satisfactoria por que ni siquiera yo entendía lo que había pasado.

—_¿Qué te ha pasado?_ —Me preguntaría, entonces yo me pondría demasiado nerviosa para verla a los ojos.

—_Lo siento, recordé que había olvidado hacer algo_ —Intentaría decirle lo mas normal posible «_Y fallaría seguramente_»

—_Pero… lloraste_ —Diría preocupada

—_N-No, solo me entro una basura a los ojos _—Mentiría tratando de convencerme a mi misma.

—_Pero…_ —Insistiría, yo me pondría tan nerviosa que trataría de cambiar el tema pero ella no se quedaría tan tranquila «_No, claro que no_» y continuaría insistiendo.

Y yo no soportaría eso, no conociendo la tenacidad que poseía alice y saldría huyendo seguramente lo cual provocaría muchas mas preguntas de ella. A si que decidí hacer lo mas factible posible en estos momentos para mi «evitar el asunto». Aunque solo ganaba unas cuantas horas de tranquilidad antes de que alice saliera de la escuela, era suficiente para mí.

Había estado tan cerca, me había costado veinte minutos más de lo habitual levantarme de la cama y darme un baño el cual se había retrasado 10 minutos, después de salir espere hasta que Charlie salio de la casa para bajar a prepararme un simple cereal, para entonces ya iba muy tarde para la escuela pero todavía tenia intenciones de ir, así que como pude camine hasta la puerta, coloque mi mano en la perilla y luego todo se congelo.

El rió que encontré me había ayudado mucho a calmarme, el sonido del fluir del agua provoco que mi corazón regresara a su estado normal y después de algunos minutos las lagrimas cesaron y mi mente pudo pensar con claridad pero aun así no me pude explicar lo que había pasado. Cuando vi los ojos de aquel muchacho sentí en el corazón un pinchazo, como cuando sientes que una espina se te clava en la piel, me sentí llena de nostalgia y tristeza pero al mismo tiempo plenamente aliviada, mis lagrimas derramaban una mezcla de felicidad y desdicha, me dolía el pecho cada vez que respiraba, mi cuerpo entero entro en una guerra de sentimientos que no comprendía y me aterro.

Pensé que una vez que estuviera fuera de esa casa, lejos de la mirada del extraño muchacho me sentiría mejor pero el resultado fue el contrario, me sentí vacía y fuera de lugar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y tal y como las ultimas nueve veces su rostro apareció en mi mente, su cabello, sus ojos, cada minúsculo detalle de su cara, ¿¡Por qué! Solo lo había visto por algunos segundos y eso había bastado para leerlo metido en mi cabeza toda la noche.

Golpee mi cabeza contra la puerta varias veces en un intento de sacarlo de ahí pero todo era inútil, mi estomago comenzó hacer ruidos extraños haciéndome saber que el cereal no había sido suficiente, pero no me moví.

« _¿Quién es el?_ »

Si mal no recordaba Alice me había dicho que tenia otros dos hermanos ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? Jasper y Edward… ¡Whou! ¿Que fue eso? No recordaba tener el pulso tan acelerado antes, ni siquiera cuando corrí escaleras abajo, esto comenzaba a ser extraño. Espera… a Jasper ya lo había conocido, si, se presento recién llegue a la casa, eso me dejaba solo con un nombre…

« ¿Será su hermano? »

Recordé sus ojos, su raro color oro líquido y la sombra que muy sutilmente los rodeaba. Definitivamente eran familia.

En realidad eso ya no importaba, ¡llore frente al pobre chico! En estos momentos debe estar pensando que tengo algún problema psicológico o que carezco de mis facultades y tal vez no esta tan equivocado.

Me levante muy lentamente evitando cualquier mareo y fui directamente a la cocina a arrojarme un poco de agua a la cara, necesitaba despejar mi mente y buscar hacer algo que me distrajera de todo lo que estaba pasando… mi madre, claro tenia mucho que no hablaba con Renee.

Tome una manzana de la mesa y subí a mi cuarto, acerque una silla al antiguo escritorio y espere hasta que la computadora se encendió por completo. Le llevo mas de 6 minitos pero al final pude ingresar a mi correo.

_Abril` 9_

_Bella hija __¿Qué tal estas? ¿Qué tal las cosas con Charlie?_

_¿Te has podido adaptar?_

_Te extraño mucho ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Sabes que estoy muy preocupada por ti, así que por favor en cuanto tengas oportunidad márcame ¿Esta bien?_

_Te quiero, Mamá_

*º*º*º*º*º*º*

_Abril`11 _

_¡Bella no me has llamado! Sigo esperando ¿Es acaso que no has revisado tu __email?__ ¡Pero si te dije que lo revisaras diario! Más te vale que te comuniques jovencita_

_Renee _

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

_Abril` 14_

_¿¡Bella tienes idea del ataque de pánico que esta a punto de darme!_

_Llámame hoy Isabella Marie Swan _

*º*º*º*º*º*º

Que haya usado mi nombre completo no era una buena señal, había olvidado por completo revisar mi correo, revise el calendario, 15 de abril solo un día había pasado esperaba que todavía tuviera todo su cabello completo. Baje las escaleras dejando que se apagara sola la computadora, busque en la agenda que mi mama tan amablemente me había obsequiado con el teléfono de ella, y otros mas que posiblemente fuera ocupar —bomberos, policía, hospitales, hasta el de una perrera — eso ultimo le causo gracia a Jacob cuando lo leyó, mientras René lo escribía. Localice el que necesitaba pero me di cuenta de que no me había anotado la clave de transferencia, gracias a Phil quien me lo había escrito y entregado a escondidas no tenia que márcale a Charlie para preguntárselo ¿Pero donde lo había dejado?

Recordé haberlo metido a la camioneta un sábado que fui a comprar los víveres pues una ves en la tienda aprovecharía para hacerle una llamada rápida pero tan pronto como termine de comprar todo, varios empleados y clientes comenzaron a hacerme preguntas, situación que no resistí por mucho tiempo y salí huyendo de ahí, olvidando completamente la llamada.

Las nubes ocupaban la mayor parte del cielo pero no llovía, aun así el aire era frió, me acurruque en el calor que me proporcionaba mi chaqueta y salí, apenas puse un pie afuera un escalofrió me recorrió y comencé a tener la sensación de estar siendo observada, volví la cabeza a ambos lados pero no vi nada.

—Estoy comenzado a perder el juicio —susurre para mi misma.

Con mas cuidado de lo normal, llegue hasta mi camioneta, tratado de escapar de lo helado del clima me apure a abrirla, tan pronto como escuche el "clic" me sentí mucho mejor, estaba a punto de entrar cuando un papel doblado justo en el asiento del conductor llamo mi atención, extrañada lo tome y cerré la puerta, en pocos segundos el calor llego a mis huesos.

Deje el papel a un lado y comencé a buscar en la guantera el numero telefónico no tenia nada guardado ahí, así que rápido encontré lo que buscaba, me enterré de nuevo en la calidez de mi chamarra y me dispuse a salir, entonces mi vista viajo hasta el papel que había encontrado, mi curiosidad revivió.

Despacio como si tuviera una bomba a punto de estallar sobre mis manos lo abrí.

_Has arruinado lo que he planeado, ahora no se como comenzar esto… supongo que debería decir "Hola" ya que la primera vez que nos vimos no lo hice. _

_Tal vez esta vez pueda comenzar bien las cosas. _

_Así que ¡Hola! _

Pude sentir como se formaba una arruga entre mis cejas, no tenía la más mínima idea de que significaba todo aquello, no era mi letra ni la de Charlie, esta a pesar de ser perfectamente entendible y de ser de una de las mas elegantes caligrafías que hasta ahora había conocido, denotaba duda, la tinta de la pluma con la que había sido escrita se había acumulado en varias partes a lo largo de la pequeña nota.

La hice bolita, la metí en mi chamarra y salí de nuevo al frió clima, apresure el paso al sentir como mis músculos comenzaban a entumecerse y antes de llegara hasta la puerta me pare en seco.

«_ ¿No la vi antes? _»

Atorada entre la manija y la perilla de la puerta estaba un papel envuelto en rollito ondeándose sutilmente con el baile del viento. Dude antes de tomarla.

Y de pronto no tuve más frió.

Me di cuenta de que ya estaba dentro de la casa, «eso fue extraño», negué con la cabeza en un intento de despejarla y deje la nota sobre la mesa mientras tomaba el teléfono y arrojaba mi chamarra a la silla mas cercana, probablemente solo fuera publicidad.

—¿Mama?

—¡Bella! ¡Por fin estaba apunto de llamar a Charlie! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

La conversación no duro mas de veinte minutos, ella se puso al día conmigo y yo con ella, le conté todo lo que hasta ahora me había pasado —Excepto mis extraños recuerdos — y después de prometerle de nuevo no volver a olvidar checar mi correo nos despedimos con un "te quiero".

Una vez colgué, mi vista fue instantáneamente hasta el papel —todavía enrollado— sobre la mesa. Mi mano temblaba un poco mientras lo desenrollaba, cuando el texto fue visible para mi corrí hasta mi chamarra y saque la bola de papel que había guardado.

Era la misma letra.

_¿Sabes cuanto tiempo espere por ver de nuevo ese adorable rojo maquillar tus mejillas? _

_¿Tienes idea de cuan sincronizado estoy con el ritmo de tu corazón?_

_Nos volveremos a ver Bella y yo te ayudare a recordar __todo__._

El papel resbalo de mis manos, toque mi cara en reflejo y estaba completamente caliente, mi corazón estaba agitado y todo el cuerpo me temblaba.

Aterrada gire mi cabeza en toda direcciones, buscando a alguien… _algo, _pero no había nada, estaba sola en casa —O al menos eso quería creer —.

« _¿Quién pudo hacer esto?_ »

— ¿Charlie? —Grite nerviosa — ¿Hola?

Nadie contesto.

—Esto no es gracioso —El miedo comenzó a convertirse en enojo, todo esto era una broma de mal gusto, la nota decía "sincronizado" lo cual significaba que era un hombre el que la había escrito.

Charlie no era el culpable, dudo que quisiera que me diera un ataque de nervios ¿Quién más sabia donde vivía?

Alice, no pudo ser ¿Quién?... Emmet.

Tome de nuevo el teléfono y corrí hacia mi cuarto, ese chico me escucharía, ¿Qué trata matarme de un infarto a algo así?

Apenas llegue corrí a mi escritorio y busque el numero de su celular, yo no era muy buena recordando teléfonos así que la mayoría los anotaba en algún papel o algo.

Me deje caer en la cama y sentí como crujía algo a mi espalda. Me di la vuela extrañada y no vi nada, busque a tientas con la mano y me congele.

¿Qué tan lejos quería Emmet llevar todo esto?

Estuve a punto de abrir la hoja que había encontrado pero una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

¿Cómo había hecho Emmet para poner todas las notas sin lo viera?

En la camioneta, en la puerta y ahora en mi cuarto…. El debía estar aquí. No hay forma de que lo pusiera antes y no los haya notado.

Deje la nota donde la tome y salí corriendo por toda la casa, busque en el cuarto de charlie y en el baño, después baje a la sala, la cocina y la cochera pero nada, no estaba en ningún lugar. Regrese, agitada, confundida y cansada a mi cuarto, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Abrí la hoja esperando encontrar alguna pista del culpable de todo esto.

_No debes temerme, ni asustarte, jamás haría nada que te lastimara, nunca. No puedes verme, no aun pero debes estar segura de que no te are daño. Confía en mi…. por favor. _

Esto no era cosa de Emmet algo me lo decía.

Confía en mí

¡Que confié! Si claro, entra a mi casa a mi camioneta y ¡quiere que confié! ¿Qué tan tonta me cree?

Tome una hoja de papel y una pluma y obligue a mis manos a escribir.

_No se quien es usted ni lo que busca pero puede dejar de hacerlo en este momento. Déjeme en paz, mi padre es policía y si continua con esto se lo contare así que por favor déjelo ya. _

¡Dios pero que estoy pensando! Debe ser un ladrón, un psicópata o algo peor y yo estoy aquí tratando de razonar con el. Hice bolita la hoja y la arroje a un lado de la cama, me levante a lavarme la cara para despabilarme un poco. Cuando volví ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba otra hoja de papel doblado a la mitad.

Palidecí.

_Se de tu padre, lo conozco y de hecho el a mi. Pero ese no es el punto, de verdad confía en mí, te ayudare. Dime que quieres que haga para demostrarte que quiero ayudarte. _

Tome de nuevo el papel y la pluma pero me detuve al instante. ¿De verdad lo voy a hacer? ¿Le voy a contestar?... ¿Qué pasa conmigo? No debería estar corriendo, gritando, buscando ayuda, alguien esta dentro de mi casa dejándome notas y lo más inteligente que se me ocurría era contestarle.

Algo no estaba bien en mi cabeza.

Pero tenía mucha curiosidad.

_Muéstrame quien eres. _

Me limite a escribir. No sabía muy bien que hacer así que deje la nota hecha bolita en mi cama y salí del cuarto. Pegue la oreja a la puerta esperando escuchar cualquier ruido, pero pasaron varios minutos y no se escuchaba nada extraño. Abrí la puerta y mi nota había sudo remplazada.

_Eso no lo puedo hacer. Tendrás que esperar para saber quien soy. Además aunque me presentare ante ti, tu no me recordarías… Te ayudare, lo juro y me recordaras. Es una promesa. _

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por que tan salo unas palabras me ponen tan nerviosa? Y más importante ¿Dónde puede estar escondido? Revise mi armario mas de tres veces y no había nadie y aparte de ahí no había otro lugar donde pudiese esconderse.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por que haces esto? ¿Por qué te importa?_

De nuevo la enrolle y la deje sobre la cama, salí y espere solo un momento, luego regrese.

_Son… tantas las razones, no tienes ni idea. Pero aun es demasiado pronto para decirlo, cuando recuerdes tu sabrás por que. _

Definitivamente algo estaba mal con mi cerebro, no estaba cuerda, me comunicaba con un extraño mediante notas ¡dentro de mi propia casa! Y en lugar de correr a pedir ayuda o avisarle a Charlie, estaba aquí pensando en una buena pregunta para hacerle.

Estaba a punto de escribir de nuevo cuando el sonido de algo quebrándose me sobresalto. Corrí y tratando de seguir viva baje las escaleras. En la cocina frente la pequeña mesa que compartía con charlie había un vaso roto… el que utilicé por la mañana para tomar un poco de agua. No se me ocurría nada coherente que explicara su caída pero tuvo más sentido cuando una hoja de papel ingeniosamente colocada en la mesa llamo mi atención.

_No debes_ Pero lo hice, la leí.

_Pronto te darás cuenta de cómo te ayudare. Pero quiero que sepas algo, mis notas pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora…. No debes temerme al contrario ten en cuenta de que siempre estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Y por supuesto será todo un honor leer tus palabras solo debes escribirlas, enrollar el papel y dejarlo en algún lugar no importa donde yo lo sabré._

¿Qué quería decir?... ¿Que me seguiría? ¿Se supone que eso debe de agradarme? ¿Se supone que no me asuste?

—¡BELLA! —Brinque nerviosa —¡Ábreme! ¡Bella! —uff solo es alice.

—¡Ya voy! —corri escaleras abajo — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

No me contesto

Me miraba fijadamente, esperando algo o buscando algo. Inspecciono toda la casa, antes de regresar conmigo de nuevo.

—¿Alice?

Mantuvo la mirada expectante y después simplemente sonrió. Inspiro fuertemente y luego se desahogo — ¡¿Por qué demonios no fuiste a la escuela?¡ Y mas importante ¡¿Por qué te fuiste así ayer? ¡¿Qué loco mosco te pico?

—Alice —susurre

Me ignoro

—Te estuve llamando toda la noche ¡¿Por qué no me contestaste? ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ignoraste mis llamas y mensajes y me dejaste plantada y sola en la escuela, ¡¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

—¡Alice! —por fin se callo — Cálmate

—Bien contesta ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer de mi casa? —¡Dios mió que le voy a decir!

—heee… pues veras, había olvidado hacer algo que Charlie me había encargado, se me paso volando el tiempo en tu casa y se me hizo tarde

De nuevo fijo se vista en mi y casi estuve segura de que no me creía en lo mas mínimo — ¿OK? Pero algo andaba mal, tu estabas llo… —¡Quien quiera que sea, como lo quiero en estos momentos!

Se detuvo a contestar su teléfono

—¿Qué?... ya se…. ¡Cállate!... se perfectamente lo que hago… ¡si no te gusta lo que escuchas para que estas de chismoso!... ¡basta! —Y colgó de golpe.

—Me decías bella..

—Esste si, veras hoy no fui a la escuela por que se me hizo muy tarde en la mañana y después me entretuve… —Recordé lo que había sido de mi mañana y la piel se me erizo —en algunas labores, te pensaba marcar después para explicarte no era necesario que vinieras hasta acá.

—Hummmm —fue todo lo que dijo —¿Qué es eso? —señalo mi mano

Me congele, aun sostenía _su_ nota.

¿Le decía? Seguramente se pondría histérica y me haría decírselo a Charlie, eso era lo mas razonable pero… el prometió ayudarme a recordar y ni alice ni mi padre dan señales de querer ayudarme en eso.

¡Qué piensas Bella, claro que debes decirle! Pero…..

No es mejor ocultárselo por ahora, si veo que las cosas se ponen sospechosas entonces se lo diré.

_¿Sospechosas? ¿Qué cosa mas sospechosa puede ser una nota entregada en la comodidad de tu casa por un completo extraño? _

Mi cabeza necesitaba una revisión con urgencia.

—Solo publicidad, nada importante —se alzo una de sus cejas pero ya no dijo nada más.

Pasamos casi todo el tiempo hablando de lo pasado en la escuela, me dijo que nadie en su casa se había molestado por lo que había hecho – con solo mencionar el tema enrojecí por completo – y que en realidad sus padres se habían quedado preocupados, lo cual me dejaba en claro que les debía una disculpa.

Comenzó a hablarme sobre que encontraría cosas nuevas mañana, pero yo no le puse mucha atención ¿Qué tan diferentes pueden estar las cosas en tan solo un día? Además estaba más preocupada en seccionarme de que mi extraño no dejara ninguna nota que Alice pudiera localizar.

Tiempo después de que llegara Charlie, Alice se fue no sin antes decirme perfectamente claro "Si no veo tu camioneta en el aparcamiento mañana, vengo por ti bella y juro que te are usar lo que a mi se me de la gana por un largo tiempo" bueno esas no eran sus exactas palabras pero era básicamente la idea.

Las notas de mi extraño no volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en el resto del día y yo no sabia si alegrarme o preocuparme ¿Tan vigilada me tenia que sabia cuando estaba sola y cuando no? Era mejor no pensar en ello.

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

—Bella juro que….

—Cálmate alice ya estoy llegando.

Me había costado muchísimo lograrlo pero lo había hecho, mas por temor a cumpliera su amenaza que por otra cosa pero al fin y al cabo ya estaba fuera de mi casa.

Pero había algo que me incomodaba… tenia esta extraña sensación de suspenso que no me dejaba tranquila.

Me estacione y antes de salir volví a echarle un vistazo a la nota que había encontrado esta mañana al abrir mi camioneta.

_Buenos días. ¿Tuviste una buena noche? Espero que así haya sido ¿Recuerdas lo que dice la ultima vez verdad?_

_Donde sea, cuando sea. _

Suspire fuertemente y deje la nota que había escrito dentro la camioneta, después salí y no mire atrás.

_Esto es demasiado extraño. No puedo simplemente confiar en ti. Debes demostrarme que en realidad me quieres ayudar._

—Debo de estar completamente loca —me susurre a mi misma y de no ser que tenia cosas mas importantes en la cabeza ubiera jurado que todos en el estacionamiento me miraban.

Antes de entrar a mi primera clase textie a Alice que ya había llegado, no quería que se pusiera como ayer. Puse mi celular en vibrador y entre.

¡Esto debe ser una broma!

No, no solo esto puede pasarme a mí. ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué hoy?

¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

Mis pies se movieron por inercia, me temblaba el cuerpo y retumbaba mi corazón, todo estaba mal y empeoro cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos. Y tal como la última vez los ojos comenzaron a picarme, pero me contuve, estaba en la escuela.

Llegue hasta la mesa del laboratorio y sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba…

—Hola bella ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el hermano de alice, me llamo Edward

…justo antes de arder después de escuchar su voz.

* * *

**Se que algunas desearian matarme en estos momentos XD y lo entiendo jajaja pero la verdad es que pasaron cosas en mi vida que desanimaron mucho y las ganas de escribir se esfumaron por completo. ¿cuanto me tarde? ¿Dos meses? Uff ni se pero se que fue mucho tiempo. **

**Pero me puse a leer todos sus reviews y eso me levanto el animo asi que me puse a escribir por fin. Tratare de ponerme al corriente con Traviesa seduccion pronto asi que no se desesperen. **

**Gracias por leerme apesar de mis años de tardansa. Las aprecio muchisimo. **

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
